<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What is Love? by ZoeGreen506</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091969">What is Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGreen506/pseuds/ZoeGreen506'>ZoeGreen506</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham - Fandom, Nygmacobblepot, oswaldxedward - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGreen506/pseuds/ZoeGreen506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Oswald and Ed met as teenagers... When Oswald tried to rob him.<br/>Oswald was poor barely surviving while Ed lived in a mansion, but his parents could care less about him. What happened when they both met for the first time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a winter evening, it was cold and dark outside. Snow was lightly falling down from the grey cloudy sky, collecting on the hoodie Oswald was wearing. Oswald's mom was very sick and he needed money for medicine. Oswald decided to rob a place, sure he didn't do it a lot but his acquaintance, Selina, had given him tips, in exchange of him telling her good hiding spots. They did a lot of business. Anyway Oswald was walking through Gotham's streets, his pocket knife in his black hoodie pocket. Hey, don't judge this is Gotham after all. His flip phone, (don’t make fun), was in his ripped black jeans back pocket, and he shivered. Probably should have stuck to the non ripped jeans. He then saw a humongous mansion that Selina said she barely saw people there, and yup the limo parked there was gone just like Selina said. So, Oswald assumed the mansion was empty. He spotted a window open, and smirked. Is it supposed to be this easy? Oswald wondered. He put the hoodie over his head, and climbed up the house carefully, doing everything Selina instructed, moving quietly and swiftly. He slipped through the window and plopped down on the soft carpeted room. It was huge, it looked like the master bedroom of the owners who were away. </p><p>“Wow, this room is bigger than my apartment,” Oswald muttered looking around. </p><p>Oswald saw many golden trinkets and put them in his hoodie pocket, silently cursing for the opportunity and not having a bag. Oswald continued to collect things.</p><p>—-</p><p>Edward was reading in the library in the mansion when he heard a sound. It was soft and not loud but Edward had been known for his excellent hearing. Ed put down the book he was reading, and went upstairs. He opened the door and gasped once he saw someone in it. The person stopped and stared at him.</p><p>—-</p><p>The two boys stared at each other for a solid minute when Oswald dashed for the window.</p><p>"Wait!" Edward cried, running over towards him, but stopped when Oswald pulled out his knife. </p><p>"Stay back!" Oswald said alarmed, and Edward held his hands up. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I don't get company often," Edward said, adjusting his glasses nervously. </p><p>Oswald slowly put down the knife, not really seeing this boy as a threat and continued walking towards the window.</p><p>"Would you like some food? Or money?" Ed asked Oswald, who stopped and looked back at him. </p><p>"I can show you, where everything is at," Ed offered, stepping towards Oswald who took a cautious step back. </p><p>"Why are you trying to help me?" Oswald asked, feeling very suspicious, no one cared about him other than his mother.</p><p>"Like I said I don't get a lot of company," Ed said.</p><p>"Obviously, I'm trying to rob you," Oswald said, scoffing.</p><p>"Please, I just want to help," Ed pleaded, and Oswald couldn't say no to those eyes.</p><p>"Fine," Oswald said.</p><p>"This way!" Edward chirped leading Oswald out of the bedroom, downstairs into the kitchen. </p><p>Oswald cautiously followed looking for traps but there was none. Ed turned on the lights to the kitchen and opened the pantry. </p><p>"Here you go, I could cook you something if you want-" </p><p>"No, it's fine," Oswald said walking into the pantry.</p><p>After Oswald had stuffed his hoodie pocket as much as possible he walked out to see Ed intently watching him.</p><p>"What's the catch? Do you want something in return? I don't have much money-"</p><p>"The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you die, what am I?" Ed asked eagerly and Oswald blinked several times at Ed. </p><p>"Is this? Are you asking me a riddle?" Oswald asked, perplexed.</p><p>"Yup! Do you like riddles?" Ed asked.</p><p>"No," Oswald said, and Ed's smile faltered for a moment but he then picked himself back up. </p><p>"Do you give up?" </p><p>"Friend look it-" </p><p>"Nothing! The poor have it the rich need it-"</p><p>"Okay, okay I get it, Who are you?" Oswald asked curiously. </p><p>"Edward….Nashton," Ed said, and Oswald tried to think of a rich family that's famous with the name Nashton but nothing comes to mind.</p><p>"Um alright..." Oswald said and tried to leave when Ed stood in front of him. </p><p>"What's your name?" Ed asked and Oswald glared at him before going back upstairs.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Ed asked following him. </p><p>"Leaving," Oswald said, going back to the master bedroom, and opened the window. </p><p>"You could've just gone through the front door," Ed said, amused.</p><p>Oswald sighed, and perched on the window, ready to leave when Ed tugged on his hoodie.</p><p>"You dropped something," Ed said softly, handing him a bag of food that Oswald dropped. </p><p>The wind from the opened window blew down Oswald's hood and Ed silently gasped. Oswald was very good looking, and was intriguing to Ed. He seemed like a mystery to Ed. Ed suddenly wanted to know everything he could about this boy.</p><p> "Thanks," Oswald said, and grabbed the food from Ed before leaving. </p><p>Leaving Ed to wonder, who was this boy? Good thing Ed loved a good mystery. </p><p>—————————————————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald sighed as he shivered from the cold, he usually liked the cold but tonight was freezing. He pulled his hoodie closer to his body, trying desperately to get some warmth. He looked at the signs of the stores as he passed, trying to find a pharmacy. After walking for five minutes he found a cute little pharmacy store tucked around the corner. Oswald walked a bit faster, reaching the door and opening it quickly. He sighed in relief when he walked in, the warm air felt nice. He looked around briefly before he found the check out station, and walked straight to the register. </p><p>“Hello, I’d like to get more medicine for my mother,” Oswald said as he handed the prescription, and receipt to the pharmacist who raised his eyebrows at Oswald. </p><p>“What are you twelve?” The pharmacist asked, snickering. </p><p>Oswald furrowed his brows angrily at the man, “I’m fifteen.” </p><p>Oswald just turned fifteen a week ago, and was offended this man thought he looked like a twelve year old. </p><p>“Huh,” The pharmacist said, before looking at the items Oswald placed before him.</p><p>“Whatcha gonna pay with?” The pharmacist asked. </p><p>Oswald placed two golden trinkets in front of the pharmacist and the pharmacist scoffed. </p><p>“This ain’t money kid,” The pharmacist said.</p><p>“Yeah.. but it’s worth a lot. So you take the first one and trade it in for money, and put in the registrar. And the second one is just for you my friend, some thanks for the trouble,” Oswald said, smirking as the pharmacist took in his offer. </p><p>“Alright kid, that’s a deal, I’ll give you double the medicine,” The pharmacist said. </p><p>“Why thank you,” Oswald said, as the pharmacist went to go get him the medicine. </p><p>—</p><p>Oswald walked back to the small apartment that he and his mother lived in. His teeth were chattering from walking in the cold. He finally made it to the door and he pulled out the key in his jeans pocket and unlocked the apartment door. </p><p>“Mother I’m home!” Oswald called out, putting all the stuff he collected from Edward’s on the counter.</p><p>“Oh Oswald!” His mother exclaimed holding her hands out to him, and he took her hands, sitting next to her on the bed. </p><p>“I have a present for you,” Oswald said, before he took out a silver chain with a small emerald diamond on it. </p><p>“Oswald! It’s beautiful!” His mother praised him. </p><p>“Oh please put it on me,” His mother said, and turned around. </p><p>Oswald compiled by putting the necklace on her. </p><p>“Oh Oswald, such a good boy you are,”  Gertrude said. </p><p>Oswald smiled at her. “I also got you more medicine,” Oswald said, pulling the bottles out of his hoodie pocket. </p><p>“Oh I don’t need medicine darling,” his mother said and Oswald sighed.</p><p>“Mom it’s for your best interest,” Oswald said as he squeezed her hand. </p><p>Gertrude sighed as well, but didn't pull away as he fed her the medicine. </p><p>“You’re such a wonderful son,” Gertrude said, smiling at him. </p><p>Oswald crawled into bed with her and held her as she fell asleep. He smiled, stroking her hair. It couldn’t get any better than this.</p><p>—</p><p>A day later Oswald decided to go on a walk through the streets to clear his mind. The wind felt nice against his skin, but soon it got cold again. He found one of the fire pits on the streets and started to warm his hands up. </p><p>“How’d it go?” A familiar voice said and Oswald turned around and saw the one and only Selina Kyle. </p><p>Oswald turned back to the fire holding his arms out as she walked up to him, and held her hands out as well to the warmth of the fire pit on the streets.</p><p>“Well… you were right that they were out of town, didn’t mention that they had a son,” Oswald said and Selina’s eyes widened. </p><p>“The Nashton’s have a son? I had no idea,” Selina said. </p><p>Oswald rolled his eyes and Selina scoffed. </p><p>“Well you obviously got something didn’t you?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.</p><p> “Well yes..” </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Selina said. </p><p>Oswald huffed annoyed, “Yeah thanks.” </p><p>“Did you run into the son?” Selina asked curious who this infamous son of the Nashton’s was. </p><p>“Yeah, actually helped me rob him,” Oswald said, nonchalantly. </p><p>Selina did a double take, “What?” </p><p>“Yeah, he’s really lonely and he gave me food and everything,” Oswald said and Selina snickered. </p><p> “What?” Oswald asked defensively. </p><p>“Aww does Ozzie have a new friend?” Selina teased. </p><p>“Shush and don’t call me Ozzie” Oswald said, crossing his arms. </p><p>Selina shrugged and said, “Okay, Ozzie.”  </p><p>Oswald looked at her for a moment before smirking, “Alright, Kit Kat.”</p><p>Selina groaned.</p><p>“If you can call me Ozzie, I can call you Kit Kat.” </p><p>“....”</p><p>“It’s either Kit Kat or kitty cat.”</p><p>“Kit Kat it is, Ozzie.” </p><p> Selina bumped her hip against his and smiled.</p><p> “Well I have to go rob the Wayne’s,” Selina said casually. </p><p>“Like Thomas and Martha Wayne?” Oswald asked. </p><p>“Um duh who else? The family is on a trip to Switzerland, all over the damn news,” Selina said, walking backwards to still face Oswald. </p><p>“Wow how convenient,” Oswald said smiling. </p><p>“Yup for me,” Selina said, winking before climbing the fire escape and disappearing into the night.</p><p>——</p><p>“Then you mix these together,” Gertrude told her son.</p><p>Oswald furrowed his eyes at the recipe, “It doesn’t say to mix those together.” </p><p>“Yes but when I did it it tastes better,” His mom said, and Oswald nodded and wrote a note down on the recipe paper.</p><p>“Where did we get the money for these ingredients? I don’t remember having enough money for them last week,” His mother said, pondering the situation. </p><p>Oswald froze unsure what to say, “I borrowed-”</p><p>“You didn’t steal, did you, my good boy?” Gertrude asked as she placed her hand on Oswald’s face. </p><p>“Of course not mother, a friend gave stuff to me because he wanted to,” Oswald said gently, and Gertrude sighed in relief and stroked Oswald’s face softly with her hand. </p><p>“I knew it, you’re always such a good boy,” she said, placing a kiss on his forehead before Oswald put the brownies into the oven. Oswald felt guilty for lying about stealing before, but he didn’t want his mother to be disappointed, after all she was the only one who believed in him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not an interaction between Oswald and Ed but that’s what the next chapter is for, :) </p><p>Hope you enjoyed the second chapter, thanks for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selina had informed him the Nashton’s were coming back tomorrow so Oswald had time to rob them one last time until they left again. He climbed through the same window, which is conveniently unlocked. Oswald landed like a cat, stealth like, just like Selina taught him. Oswald stood up and brushed himself off. </p><p>“Hello again!” </p><p>Oswald gasped, startled but then sighed annoyed, and pinched the bridge of his nose once he saw Ed. </p><p>“Edward what the hell,” Oswald said, glaring daggers at the taller boy as he giggled. </p><p>“Hello again, pretty boy,” Ed called him in a playful manner and Oswald looked at him offended.</p><p>“What did you call me?” Oswald asked threatenly and Ed gulped.</p><p>“I’m sorry I don’t know your name-” </p><p>“Got any food?” Oswald asked brushing past Ed.</p><p>Ed followed Oswald down into the kitchen where Oswald made himself at home by plopping on the counter. Ed smiled at him before opening the pantry. </p><p>“Do you want snacks like last time, or can I actually cook you something?” Ed asked, peeking his head out of the pantry to look at Oswald. </p><p>“You can cook if it isn’t too much trouble,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Of course not,” Ed said. He then got things out to cook with. </p><p>Oswald was wondering why the hell would Ed call him pretty? He was probably messing with him… </p><p>“You can also take some stuff from the pantry, after we’re done eating,” Ed said casually. </p><p>“Why’re you letting me steal from you?” Oswald asked.</p><p>“Well, we have a ton of things, the food you took the other day was just sitting there, so I don’t think it’s stealing, more of me gifting things to you,” Ed explained as he got out a pot and started to boil water. </p><p>Oswald got off the counter and walked over to Ed. </p><p>“Whatcha making?” Oswald asked leaning over Ed’s shoulder.</p><p>Ed looked over at Oswald, and saw his beautiful blue eyes, and his freckles dotted on his pretty face, looking like stars to a constellation. </p><p>Oswald titled his head when Ed didn’t say anything.<br/>
“Edward?” Oswald asked and Ed snapped out of his daze. </p><p>“You can call me Ed,” Ed said smiling at Oswald.</p><p>“Okay… Ed,” Oswald said and Ed immediately knew he liked the way Oswald said his name. </p><p>“I’m making an Italian dish,” Ed said cheerfully, motioning to all the ingredients.</p><p>Oswald picked up a can of tomato sauce and looked it over for a moment before putting it back on the counter. </p><p>“Cool,” Oswald said as Ed opened a box of pasta. </p><p>Ed poured the pasta into the pot of boiling water with such a look of serious concentration, Oswald couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>“What?” Ed asked as he finished pouring the pasta into the pot of boiling water. </p><p>“You looked so serious,” Oswald said smiling at Ed before walking around the kitchen.</p><p>Ed watched Oswald as he walked around the kitchen, and smiled at the boy before him. Call Ed crazy but he really started to like this boy…. he still doesn’t know his name though. </p><p>“Um…” Ed started to say which caught Oswald’s attention. Oswald turned to look at him and titled his head to the side which in Ed’s opinion was adorable. </p><p>“I know it’s none of my business but I would love to know your name, I don’t think you cared for me calling you pretty boy,” Ed said, feeling heat crawl up on his face. </p><p>Oswald laughed, again in Ed’s opinion, a beautiful sound, and Oswald smiled at Ed. </p><p>“Your pot is overflowing.” </p><p>Ed looked back at the pasta and sure enough the water was beginning to spill out. </p><p>“Son of an atom!” Ed yelled as he turned down the stove and rushed to get paper towels. </p><p>Ed heard Oswald giggle as he finally emerged with paper towels. </p><p>Ed pouted at Oswald and went to clean up the mess he made. </p><p>Oswald smiled at Ed and thought, would it really hurt to tell him my name? He seems so sweet and innocent. </p><p>Ed finished cleaning up the mess and throwed the paper towels away. He turned around to have Oswald right in his face, Ed squeaked and backed up. </p><p>Oswald just laughed, but his face soon turned serious as he asked Ed, “You really want to be my friend?” </p><p>“Um…. yeah.”</p><p>“....Okay,” Oswald shrugged. </p><p>“Wait, really!” Ed exclaimed excitedly. His first friend!!</p><p>“Yes,” Oswald said, smiling at Ed’s excitement. </p><p>“I promise you I’ll be the best friend you could ever have,” Ed said, crossing his heart. </p><p>“Uh huh,” Oswald said but still smiled. </p><p>Ed then hummed a happy tune as he got out plates for them to eat on.</p><p>“It’s very impressive you know how to cook,” Oswald mentioned.  </p><p>Ed nodded at Oswald before he started mixing ingredients together with the cooked noodles. </p><p>“How old are you?” Oswald asked curiously.</p><p>“Fourteen,” Ed said. </p><p>“Wow really… well I’m older than you,” Oswald said smirking and Ed turned to look at Oswald surprised.</p><p>“Wait really? How old are you?” Ed asked. </p><p>“Fifteen,” Oswald said, and Ed giggled a little bit. </p><p>“What,” Oswald said, glaring at Ed. </p><p>“It’s just I thought you were my age or younger,” Ed said walking over to Oswald.</p><p>“Why?” Oswald asked.</p><p>Ed stood in front of Oswald, and leaned his head down. </p><p>“You’re soooo short,” Ed cooed and Oswald stood on his tippy toes. </p><p>“I am not short!” Oswald exclaimed, and Ed giggled. </p><p>“Whatever you say shortie,” Ed said, and Oswald glared at Ed. </p><p>“Oooh! Pasta’s ready!” Ed exclaimed scooping up some of the pasta and putting it on the plate. </p><p>“For you, shortie,” Ed said, holding a plate out to Oswald who took it.</p><p>“Thanks…” Oswald said, before walking over to the dining table and sitting down. </p><p>“Would you like something to drink?” Ed asked as he put his plate down next to Oswald’s. </p><p>“Um… surprise me,” Oswald said, and Ed clapped his hands and went to the cabinet where he got out two glasses.  </p><p>Ed then got a fancy bottle that looked like wine, and poured some of the contents into the cups. </p><p>Ed placed a cup of it in front of Oswald and Oswald looked at it curiously. </p><p>“What is this?” Oswald asked. </p><p>“Try it.”</p><p>“Are you trying to poison me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Oswald took a sip of it and his eyes widened. It was delicious. </p><p>“What is this?” Oswald asked.</p><p>“Sparkling cherry limeade!” Ed exclaimed as he sat in the seat next to Oswald’s. </p><p>“Well it’s really good.” </p><p>The rest of the evening was spent eating Ed’s delicious cooking, (almost as good as Oswald’s mom’s cooking), laughing, and Ed telling riddles. It was getting late and Oswald didn’t want to leave. </p><p>“Would you like to go out the door this time?” Ed teased Oswald, and Oswald rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Yes,” Oswald said as Ed walked him to the front door. </p><p>Ed opened the door for Oswald, and Oswald turned around to face Ed. </p><p>“Thanks for dinner.”</p><p>“Thanks for being my friend,” Ed said shyly. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Oswald said smiling at him before he turned to leave. </p><p>Ed started to shut the door when Oswald turned around and said, “Oswald.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My name’s Oswald. You know so you can stop calling me shortie,” Oswald said shrugging.</p><p>Ed smiled softly at Oswald who was playing with his hoodie sleeve. </p><p>“Alright, Oswald, have a good night,” Ed said and Oswald looked up to him and smiled. </p><p>“Goodnight Ed,” Oswald said and then turned and walked away. </p><p>Ed watched as his new friend, Oswald, walked away. Ed couldn’t believe it! He had a friend! Ed smiled at that thought, Oswald was his friend. Ed sighed happily, and then shut the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming out sometime this week. Also thanks for everybody leaving kudos and commenting! I appreciate it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Mentions of abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald began to visit Ed more frequently, and asked Selina often if Ed’s parents, (Mr &amp; Mrs. Nashton), were out of town. To Oswald’s surprise Ed’s parents were out of town twice a month for weeks at a time. </p><p>One day Oswald went to visit Ed’s house again and when he got there, he knocked on the door, and waited for Ed. Ed opened the door with his charming adorable smile of his. </p><p>“Hey shortie,” Ed greeted warmly.</p><p>Oswald scrunched up his face and asked, “Why’re you still calling me shortie?” </p><p>“It suits you.”</p><p>“...Whatever,” Oswald said, walking past Ed.</p><p>Ed closed the door, and followed Oswald to the kitchen.</p><p>“You just want me for my food,” Ed teased, as Oswald sat on the counter. </p><p>“Yup,” Oswald said, watching his feet as he swung them back and forth. </p><p>Ed smiled at him, and said, “Want some pancakes? I just finished baking them.” </p><p>“Hell yes, is that even a question?” Oswald asked, and got off the counter to grab a plate of pancakes from Ed’s hands. </p><p>Ed giggled as he watched Oswald eagerly eat the pancakes. </p><p>Ed began to eat a plate of pancakes as well. </p><p>After both the boys were done, Ed took the plates and washed them in the sink. Oswald stood by Ed helping him put the dishes in the dishwasher. </p><p>“How’d you know I’d be here?” Oswald asked. </p><p>“Just had a feeling,” Ed said, smiling at Oswald as he handed him a plate. </p><p>“Well thank god I was starving,” Oswald said. </p><p>They finished the dishes and Ed wiped his hands on a dish towel before he passed it to Oswald. Ed then leaned on the counter, and Oswald leaned on the counter across from Ed. </p><p>“Your parents aren’t here that often,” Oswald said, picking his words carefully.</p><p>Ed stiffened at the word parents, and looked down at his socks. </p><p>“Sorry if that was invasive,” Oswald said, and Ed looked up at him. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Ed said in a small voice.</p><p>Oswald walked to Ed and stood in front of him. </p><p>“Ed it’s okay, I’m here if you need me, if you don’t want to talk-”</p><p>“Did you know that the name Oswald is a masculine given name, from Anglo-Saxon Osweald, from os ‘god’ and weald ‘rule’-”</p><p>“Ed,” Oswald said, giving him a look. </p><p>Ed looked back down at his socks.</p><p>“Don’t change the subject, I’m here for you,” Oswald said softly.</p><p> Ed looked back up at Oswald and took a deep breath. </p><p>“My parents are barely here, and when they are…” Ed stopped himself, tears collecting in his eyes. </p><p>Oswald grabbed one of Ed’s hands and held it. </p><p>“Hey Ed, look at me, it’s gonna be alright,” Oswald told Ed, and Ed hugged Oswald, Ed’s long arms wrapping around the shorter boy. </p><p>Oswald tensed at the contact and Ed pulled away quickly.</p><p>“I’m sorry-” </p><p>Oswald just pulled Ed back to him and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. </p><p>Ed sighed, content, loving the way it felt when Oswald hugged him. Ed tried not to ruin this moment and took deep breaths as Oswald rubbed soothing circles on Ed’s back. </p><p>Of course nothing good could last forever for Ed, when all of a sudden they heard the garage open.</p><p>Ed’s eyes widened and both boys looked towards the door. Oswald let’s go of Ed quickly and both are not prepared when Ed’s parents enter through the garage door. </p><p>“Edward?” Ed’s mother called out. </p><p>“Hide!” Ed whispered frantically.</p><p>Oswald looked around and his eyes landed on the pantry, and Oswald got in, leaving the door open a crack to see what was going to happen. Oswald remained silent as he watched Ed’s parents walk in the kitchen through the crack of the door. </p><p>“Hello,” Ed said, trying to control his breathing. Stupid anxiety, Ed thought as he forced a smile on his face. </p><p>“What were you doing?” His father asked, narrowing his eyes at Ed.</p><p>“I just finished making pancakes!” Ed exclaimed, his voice going an octave higher, it was his stupid nerves acting up, he thought as he scratched his neck and then brought his hand up to his lips, to chew on his fingernails.</p><p>“Edward, I know when you’re lying,” Mr. Nashton said. </p><p>Ed’s heart was racing, and he felt an panic attack coming on. Not now, please not now, Ed thought, taking shaky breaths. </p><p>“Edward,” His father warned, and his mother silently watched. </p><p>Ed took a step back as he father stepped towards him. </p><p>“Tell me the truth now, or there will be consequences,” Ed’s father threatened pulling out his belt. </p><p>Oswald’s eyes widened… Ed’s father abused him? It sure looked like it and judging Ed’s reaction… it was true. Oswald felt anger cloud his judgment, as he stepped out of the pantry and stood in front of Ed. </p><p>Ed’s eyes widened, and he whispered, “What are you doing?” </p><p>Oswald responded by putting his arm out in front of Ed. Ed buried his face in Oswald’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, to calm down his breathing. Oswald smelt like an ocean breeze, and lavender. Oswald’s scent calmed down the vicious beating of Ed’s heart. Oswald was here and he wouldn’t let his father hurt him. </p><p>Oswald couldn’t believe this man would hurt this innocent boy. The thought made him sick. </p><p>Mrs. Nashton gasped, and Mr. Nashton stared at Oswald.</p><p>“Who are you?” </p><p>“Ed’s friend,” Oswald said, confidently. </p><p>“Ed doesn’t have friends,” Ed’s father said. </p><p>“Well I am his friend,” Oswald said, his voice wavering a tiny bit, as Mr. Nashton towered over Oswald.</p><p>Mr. Nashton put the belt on the counter and Oswald felt Ed flinch behind him. </p><p>Mrs. Nashton walked up to Mr. Nashton and whispered something in his ear. </p><p>Mr. Nashton then looked Oswald over, then looked at Ed who was cowering behind Oswald.</p><p>“You’re friends with a poor street kid?” </p><p>Oswald was the one to flinch now. </p><p>Ed looked up at his parents still latched onto Oswald’s shoulders. </p><p>“Ed stop being pathetic,” Mr. Nashton said, and Oswald felt his blood boiling with anger. </p><p>“You’re scaring him!” Oswald exclaimed, when Ed started shaking. </p><p>“Good”, Mr. Nashton said and Oswald looked at him with disgust.</p><p>“Now get out of my house,” Mr. Nashton said. </p><p>That made Ed tremble harder. </p><p>Oswald turned around to face Ed.</p><p>“Ed it’s gonna be okay,” Oswald said, shakily.</p><p>Mr. Nashton walked toward Oswald and grabbed him roughly by the arm. </p><p>“No please,” Ed whimpered. </p><p>Mr. Nashton then dragged Oswald to the front door, he opened the door and pushed Oswald out. Oswald landed hard and winced when he felt his knee scrape<br/>
on the pavement. </p><p>The door was slammed in Oswald’s face. Oswald tried to get back in the house but it was locked. </p><p>No! No! Nothing could happen to Ed! Tears gathered in Oswald’s eyes as he felt helpless. </p><p>Oswald couldn’t contain his sobs any longer, he covered his face with his hands as it started to pour outside.<br/>
___</p><p>“You weasel,” Mr. Nashton growled, grabbing the belt off the counter as Ed continued shaking.  </p><p>His father punched him hard in the face, and the gut which made Ed double over. </p><p>“Get up and take it like a man!” Ed’s father shouted. </p><p>Ed’s response was whimpering, and more shaking.<br/>
The belt stung Ed’s skin, making Ed curl into a ball sobbing. Ed was used to the beatings but that didn’t mean it hurt less. As his father continued to beat Ed, Ed felt himself getting numb, drifting off further and further away.  </p><p>——</p><p>The next time Ed woke up it was dark outside and he was still curled in a ball in the kitchen. He quietly went upstairs and retreated to his room. He collapsed into a corner in his room, curling himself into a ball again, sobbing. He felt so unloved and alone it hurt so much. </p><p>——</p><p>Oswald called his mother immediately. </p><p>“My little Kalpulput where are you?” His mother asked, worry lacing her tone. </p><p>“I have to stay at my friend’s house tonight, he’s not doing well,” Oswald said, as he tried to get the shakiness out of his voice. </p><p>“Alright… is this the same boy that has been lending us supplies?” His mother asked.</p><p>“Yes…” Oswald said, his eyes wandering over to where the master bedroom of Ed’s house was, the lights were off now. </p><p>“Alright, see you in the morning.”</p><p>“Okay mom, sleep well.” </p><p>Oswald hung up, and immediately went to climb up to where Ed’s bedroom window was. He was grateful Ed had given him a tour the first couple of times they hung out. Oswald lifted the window with ease. The sight he saw left him heartbroken. Ed was curled up into a ball sobbing in the corner of his room. Oswald silently rushed over, and touched Ed gently. </p><p>Ed gasped at the touch, looking up too see Oswald. </p><p>“Oswald? Is that really you?” Ed asked, sniffling. </p><p>“I’m here Ed, oh my god I’m so sorry,” Oswald said, tears building up in his eyes. </p><p>Ed just whimpered and turned away from Oswald. </p><p>“Ed,” Oswald said, sitting next to Ed on the ground. </p><p>Ed sniffled and Oswald gasped once he saw the bruise on Ed’s eye, and the whip lashes on his arms. </p><p>“That monster!” Oswald exclaimed, getting up. </p><p>“No please stay,” Ed whimpered again, and Oswald sighed. </p><p>Oswald held his hand out for Ed. Ed took it and Oswald gently helped the taller boy up. Ed limped as Oswald helped carry him to bed. Ed lay down on his bed and Oswald draped the covers over him. </p><p>Oswald began to leave but Ed grabbed his arm. </p><p>“Please… stay?” Ed said but it came out as a question. </p><p>“Okay,” Oswald said, lifting the covers, and laying down next to Ed. </p><p>Ed turned to look at Oswald, counting the freckles dotted on his face. They looked at each other for a moment, enjoying each other’s company, before Oswald broke the silence. </p><p>“Ed are you okay?” Oswald asked softly. </p><p>“If you’ve got me, you want to share me; if you share me, you haven’t kept me. What am I?” Ed asked. </p><p>Oswald stared at Ed for a moment before replying, “A secret.”</p><p>A smile grew on Ed’s face and Oswald felt pride swell in his chest knowing he made Ed smile. </p><p>“Correct!” Ed said excitingly. </p><p>Oswald loved the way that Ed’s face brightened up. </p><p>“I won’t tell anyone,” Oswals said quietly, and Ed nodded. </p><p>“Will your parents be worried you’re here?” Ed asked. </p><p>Oswald’s smile faltered for a moment.</p><p>“Oh dear! I just assumed you had parents! How insensitive of me-”</p><p>“I already called my mother letting her know I was staying the night,” Oswald said, and Ed nodded. </p><p>“Can I hold your hand?” Ed asked, shyly. </p><p>“Sure,” Oswald said. </p><p>Ed’s hand searched for Oswald’s under the covers, and when Ed found Oswald’s hand, he intertwined their fingers.</p><p>Oswald smiled at Ed, and with his other hand he took Ed’s glasses off, and placed it on the nightstand. </p><p>“Goodnight Ed,” Oswald said, snuggling into the covers. </p><p>“Goodnight shortie,” Ed said, fondly.</p><p>Ed watched Oswald as he fell asleep, and Ed fell asleep soon after, a smile on his face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading another chapter! Next chapter will be out very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun filled the room as Oswald woke up. Oswald scanned his surroundings, confused for a moment until he remembered what happened last night. Oswald looked down at Ed and smiled softly at the sleeping boy. Oswald yawned and sat up, to find his hand was still intertwined with Ed’s. Ed seemed to be in a deep sleep, a few stray curls over his eyes, and drool was gathering at the corner of his mouth. What an adorable sight, Oswald thought. </p><p>“Eddie,” Oswald said, nudging Ed with his other hand. </p><p>Ed groaned and continued to sleep, unconsciously licking his lips.</p><p>“Edddieeee,” Oswald said in Ed’s ear, and Ed shot up. </p><p>“I didn’t do it I swear!” Ed exclaimed, and Oswald  giggled. </p><p>“Oh Oswald, good morning,” Ed said smiling. </p><p>“You have a strong grip,” Oswald admitted, holding their intertwined hands up. </p><p>Ed’s felt his face warm up, and he quickly let go of Oswald's hand.</p><p>“Sorry Oswald I didn’t mean to hold your hand the entire night-”</p><p>“Eddie, it’s fine really.”</p><p>“Eddie?” Ed asked, raising his eyebrows, and gave Oswald an amused expression. </p><p>“Well um yeah…” Oswald said, embarrassed.</p><p>Ed smirked at Oswald.</p><p>“Well never mind, I’ll drop the nickname,” Oswald said, pouting. </p><p>Ed noticed how cute Oswald was when he pouted. </p><p>“No, no, no, I like it!” Ed exclaimed. </p><p>“Fine then don’t make fun of me,” Oswald said, as he stuck his tongue out at Ed.</p><p>“Okay… shortie,” Ed said rather smugly.</p><p>“Oh shush!” Oswald exclaimed, and quickly tackled Ed. </p><p>Ed yelped, and winced when Oswald pressed on a whip mark that Ed had on his arm. </p><p>“Oh my god Ed I’m sorry!” Oswald said, hurriedly getting off of Ed, and sitting up straight on Ed’s bed. </p><p>“It’s okay, it was an accident,” Ed said. </p><p>“Don’t you need to bandage some of these?” Oswald asked, and softly touched the whip marks on Ed’s arms.</p><p>Ed felt his face grew hot at Oswald's soft touch. Why am I acting like this? Ed thought. </p><p>“Um… only if it actually breaks the skin,” Ed said. </p><p>Tears gathered in Oswald’s eyes as he scanned Ed’s arms to find several lashes on his arms. </p><p>“You poor thing”, Oswald said. </p><p>“Don’t worry there’s more on my back,” Ed joked, and Oswald looked at him horrified. </p><p>“That’s not funny!,” Oswald exclaimed as tears fell down his face. </p><p>“Oswald…”</p><p>“He shouldn’t treat you like this!” Oswald said, and Ed engulfed Oswald into a hug. </p><p>“Shhh,” Ed said, but then Oswald quickly got out of Ed’s grip. </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Your parents, what if they come in and see me-” </p><p>“They leave for work at 7 am each morning, and it’s 9 am right now, also they don’t check up on me so we’re safe for now,” Ed explained. </p><p>“Oh Ed..”</p><p>“It’s okay Oswald.” </p><p>“How long has your dad been doing this to you?” Oswald asks Ed. </p><p>“Since I was 6.”</p><p>“What?!” Oswald yelled as fury took over his expression. </p><p>“Oswald… it’s fine.”</p><p>“How could you say that’s fine!” Oswald exclaimed. It definitely wasn’t fine, Oswald thought. </p><p>“Only four more years and then I can leave,” Ed said softly. </p><p>Oswald looked at Ed with concern deep in his blue eyes, and Ed noticed with the sun angled on Oswald through his blinds, Oswald’s eyes had a shade of green to them. </p><p>“I promise you Ed, I will never leave your side,” Oswald said, and happy tears went down Ed’s face. </p><p>“Ed what’s wrong?! Was it something I said-”</p><p>Ed jumped onto Oswald, engulfing him in another hug, Ed nuzzling his head into Oswald’s neck. Oswald sat there shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Ed. They stayed like that for a moment, before Ed pulled back sniffling. </p><p>“No one’s ever cared for me like you do,” Ed said, looking into those beautiful eyes of Oswald’s. </p><p>“Well I promise I’m not going anywhere any time soon,” Oswald told Ed softly. </p><p>They both smiled at each other for a moment, and then Ed got up and stretched. Oswald tried not to stare as Ed’s shirt lifted up a bit. </p><p>“Well my friend, who’s hungry?”</p><p>“I am! Let’s go eat!” Oswald said excitedly as he dragged Ed out of his room, and to the kitchen, the pair laughing the whole way there. </p><p>——</p><p>“Somebody’s happy,” Selina noticed as Oswald was humming a happy tune under his breath. </p><p>They were currently at one of Selina’s safe houses, and Oswald stopped by to hang out with her, and of course tell her all about Ed. </p><p>“Hmm?” Oswald said, breaking out of his daze. </p><p>Selina was right; he was exceptionally happy. All because of Ed. </p><p>“Does somebody have a crushhhh?” Selina teased, leaning towards Oswald. </p><p>Oswald’s face turned pink, and he scoffed as he turned away from Selina.</p><p>“As if! I’m just glad Ed’s feeling better,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Uh huh…”</p><p>“Shush.”</p><p>“You’re in denial,” Selina sing songed.</p><p>“I swear to god Kit Kat I will end you,” Oswald said as he gave Selina a threatening glare. </p><p>They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing. </p><p>“You’re so adorable,” Selina teased, pinching Oswald’s face. </p><p>“How dare you!” </p><p>“I bet Ed would agree that you are adorable.”</p><p>“Would he…. wait.. hey!!” Oswald exclaimed, throwing a pillow at her. </p><p>Selina laughed and dodged the pillow. </p><p>“We’re just friends,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Yeah right... so anyway, you won’t tell me what happened last night to Ed, you just said something bad happened and you spent the night,” Selina said, and Oswald sighed. </p><p>“I trust you Kit Kat but it’s a bit personal for Ed and I don’t want to share that information.”</p><p>“Aw, how sweet, don’t worry I get it, I would like to meet him one day though,” Selina said smiling at Oswald. </p><p>“That could be arranged.”</p><p>“Good now if you excuse me I have important matters to attend to,” Selina said wiggling her eyebrows at Oswald. </p><p>Oswald just gave her a unimpressed look, and raised his eyebrows at her.</p><p>“So dramatic.”</p><p>“Bye Ozzie,” Selina said before she crawled out of her window. </p><p>Oswald sighed, his thoughts drifting to Ed once more. He then got up, and walked home.  </p><p>——</p><p>“Mother!” Oswald exclaimed, horrified.</p><p>“What? It looks like you’re in love,” Gertrude said, smiling at her son. </p><p>“What… no! Me and Ed are just friends,” Oswald emphasized the ‘just friends‘ part. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” His mother said sadly. </p><p>“Oh mother don’t apologize,” Oswald said, placing a kiss on her forehead. </p><p>“I need to go get groceries,” Oswald said, and his mother nodded. </p><p>Oswald got up off the bed and then left. </p><p>“He’s definitely in love,” Gertrude giggled to herself, before she started humming, as she cleaned the house. </p><p>—-</p><p>Selina finished her important business of robbing some other thief, (which was fairly easy), and she was walking along the streets. She liked the peaceful days of Gotham, when the weather was nice, and there weren't a ton of people milling about. She spotted a woman who came out of a coffee shop and put down her coffee. The woman then turned around for a second as she talked to someone on the phone. Selina smirked, before swiftly grabbing the coffee and walking away. </p><p>Selina then strolled around the streets some more, sipping her coffee, and sighed. The breeze felt so nice, she thought. She would kill for days in winter like this, where it wasn’t freezing cold. She was enjoying herself until she bumped into someone. Selina caught her cup of coffee, it almost spilling all over her. Great now her good mood was ruined! People needed to watch where they are going, she thought. </p><p>“Watch it!” Selina yelled, and stopped to observe who bumped into her. He was a tall, and lanky teenager that looked about Oswald’s age, and he was carrying a bag. </p><p>“I’m so sorry miss, I didn’t mean to bump into you,” The teen rambled, using one of his hands to adjust his glasses. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Selina said as she brushed past him, and snatched his wallet sneakily, and continued to walk away. </p><p>She opened the wallet, to see who this mysterious teen was. Her eyes widened when she read the name. </p><p>“Edward Nashton… oh shit ...Oswald is gonna kill me!” Selina exclaimed, and turned around to give the wallet back but Ed was gone. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for everyone reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! Hope everyone is enjoying the story :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You what!” Oswald exclaimed, when Selina stopped by Oswald’s apartment the next day, and casually told him she accidentally stole Ed’s wallet. </p><p>“Oh Selina so nice to see you!” Gertrude exclaimed, hugging her. </p><p>Gertrude heard Oswald talk about Selina a couple of months ago, and Gertrude insisted she met Oswald’s lovely lady friend. Since then Gertrude has treated Selina like her own daughter. </p><p>“Mother I need to talk to Selina alone,” Oswald said, and Gertrude nodded before going to make lunch. </p><p>“Please stay for lunch dear!” Gertrude said to Selina, before wandering to the kitchen. </p><p>“Why would you steal from him!” Oswald exclaimed, feeling a wave of protectiveness over Ed wash over him. </p><p>“Hey I didn’t mean to! Keep in mind if you would’ve introduced me I wouldn’t have stolen from him! I didn’t know who he was!” Selina exclaimed and Oswald sighed. </p><p>“Sorry Kit Kat I didn’t mean to make a fuss, it’s just Ed’s been through enough,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Don’t sweat it Ozzie, here,” Selina said, handing him Ed’s wallet. </p><p>“Thank you,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Give him a kiss for me,” Selina said, winking. </p><p>Oswald shoved Selina playfully, and Selina laughed. </p><p>“Lunch is ready!” Gertrude exclaimed, placing sandwiches on the table. </p><p>“I’m so hungry,” Selina said, practically running towards the table. </p><p>“You’re always hungry,” Oswald said, walking towards the table as Selina sat criss cross on the chair. </p><p>“So are you,” Selina said playfully, as Oswald sat down next to her.</p><p>“Shush and eat,” Oswald said. </p><p>Oswald and Selina told jokes to each other as they ate. When Selina teased him about Ed, Oswald threw a piece of bread at Selina, and his mother would tell him to use his table manners, but still smiled at the two. </p><p>—-</p><p>“Where’s my wallet?” Ed asked frantically, searching his pockets. </p><p>He went to the store yesterday, and had his wallet then. But now, it was missing! Which was inconvenient for him because his parents were coming back tonight. </p><p>“Shit! My dad’s card was in there too!” Ed exclaimed looking everywhere for it. </p><p>He would get a nasty beating unless he found it, and he better find it quickly his parents were gonna be home in ten minutes. </p><p>“Looking for something?” A familiar voice asked amused, and Ed turned to see Oswald perched on his window. </p><p>Ed suddenly felt queasy, his breathing quickened, and his eyes became blurry. Oh no not now, Ed thought as he began to panic.</p><p>Oswald’s smile soon disappeared as he saw that Ed was hyperventilating. </p><p>“Ed!” Oswald exclaimed as he jumped into the room, and ran towards Ed. </p><p>Ed felt dizzy as he sat down on the floor. Oswald  quickly wrapped his arms around Ed. </p><p>“Ed it’s me,” Oswald said softly, and Ed immediately calmed down. </p><p>“I’m sorry, this must be annoying,” Ed said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You have to deal with my mental breakdowns.” </p><p>“Ed it’s not annoying I’m here to help remember?” Oswald asked, moving a stray hair away from Ed’s face. </p><p>Ed stiffened when he realized how close Oswald was to him, how Oswald’s breath tickled his face as Oswald said soothing words to Ed. Ed felt his heart race, he didn’t know why his face felt like it was hot, and his hands were all sweaty. </p><p>“Excuse me!” Ed squeaked running to his bathroom, leaving a confused Oswald on the floor of Ed’s bedroom. </p><p>Did I do something wrong? Oswald wondered as he waited for Ed to come back. </p><p>—-</p><p>“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” Ed muttered covering his face with his hands.</p><p>'I agree.'</p><p>Ed jumped, and whipped his head around to see no one there. </p><p>“What?” Ed muttered, he thought he heard someone talk. </p><p>'Yes, I did say something.' </p><p>Ed searched the bathroom again, but there was no one there. </p><p>‘Over here genius.’ </p><p>Ed looked into the mirror, and gasped. There was his reflection, but he wasn’t wearing glasses, and while Ed looked at the mirror panicked, his reflection smirked. Ed ran out of the bathroom terrified, and ran straight into Oswald. </p><p>“Ozzie..” </p><p>“It’s been a couple of minutes since you left, are you okay?” Oswald asked and Ed took a deep breath. </p><p>“Yes, I um lost my wallet and my dad will hurt me if I don’t find it-”</p><p>Oswald pulled out Ed’s wallet and handed it to him.<br/>
“You stole my wallet?” Ed asked, feeling his heart drop. Was Oswald using him?</p><p>“What? No-”</p><p>“You could have asked! Have I not been a good friend?” Ed asked defensively. </p><p>The cold stare Oswald gave him made Ed recoil.<br/>
Oswald’s eyes softened when he realized he scared Ed. </p><p>“Ed I didn’t mean to scare you, please hear me out, my friend Selina bumped into you, she didn’t know we were friends and she has a habit of stealing wallets,” Oswald explained. </p><p> Ed immediately felt guilty, he blamed Oswald for stealing his wallet when he wasn’t the one who took it. Ed suddenly remembered the girl he bumped into right after he left the store, it made sense. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I blamed you,” Ed said, his eyes shining with guilt. </p><p>“It’s fine, can’t blame me right? I am a filthy street kid right?” Oswald said bitterly, and Ed’s eyes widened. </p><p>“Ozzie-”</p><p>“I should go, see you later,” Oswald said, turning to leave. </p><p>Ed grabbed his wrist and Oswald turned to him shocked. </p><p>“Ed let me go,” Oswald demanded. </p><p>Ed ignored Oswald and pulled Oswald into a hug.<br/>
Oswald stiffened, but then relaxed putting his head into the crook of Ed’s neck. Ed smelled really nice, like cinnamon. </p><p>“You’re not a filthy street kid to me Ozzie,” Ed said softly, and Oswald felt his heart leap out of his chest. </p><p>They pulled away and Oswald felt himself blushing. </p><p>“Thank you Ed.. it means a lot to me…” Oswald said not sure if words could express how much Ed’s words meant to him. </p><p>Ed smiled at him and Oswald’s heart fluttered.<br/>
They heard the garage door open, and Ed’s smile faded, and Oswald frowned. </p><p>“I’ll escape through the window,” Oswald said, and Ed turned to him and nodded. </p><p>“Ed I mean it thank you…” </p><p>“Of course Oswald.” </p><p>Oswald didn’t think about what he did next; he leaned towards Ed, and placed a soft kiss on Ed’s cheek. </p><p>Ed’s eyes widened and before he could say anything, Oswald left through the window. Ed stared at where Oswald once was, and brought his fingers to his cheek where Oswald kissed him. Ed felt himself feel giddy and he giggled. Ed then flopped down onto his bed, a happy sigh leaving his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming out sometime during this week. Love to hear what everyone thinks of the story, if you want :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald hadn't visited Ed in a couple of days because he was embarrassed that he kissed Ed on the cheek, and he thought Ed might think he was weird. </p><p>Selina wanted him to go grocery shopping with her, and Oswald complied. They were joking and teasing each other until Oswald made the fatal mistake of telling Selina that he kissed Ed on the cheek. </p><p>“WHAT?!” Selina shouted right in Oswald’s ear and Oswald winced. </p><p>“Could you be anymore loud?” Oswald asked as he  looked around at the grocery store, thankfully they were the only ones in this aisle. </p><p>“I could, yes,” Selina said, smirking. </p><p>Oswald rolled his eyes, he shouldn’t have said anything to her. </p><p>“Oh my god you actually kissed him!”</p><p>“On the cheek! And I was just trying to thank him!” Oswald exclaimed as he felt himself getting flustered. It really wasn’t that big of a deal, he thought. </p><p>“You have it bad for him,” Selina teased. </p><p>“I’m leaving,” Oswald said, but Selina held onto his arm. </p><p>“Calm down I’m just teasing, Ozzie,” Selina said as she picked out a bag of chips. </p><p>“How are you gonna pay for all this food?!” Oswald asked, motioning to the cart full of groceries.</p><p>“I snatched someone else’s wallet, don’t worry not your Ed’s,” Selina said, emphasizing the ‘your’. </p><p>“Selina-”</p><p>Oswald crashed into someone, and almost fell but the person caught him, and held onto his waist. </p><p>“Oswald?”</p><p>“Ed?”</p><p>“Wow Ed, you’re famous for bumping into people,” Selina said, as she smirked, leaning onto the grocery cart.</p><p>“You’re Oswald’s friend right?” Ed asked, still holding onto Oswald. </p><p>“The one and only,” Selina said, smiling as she bowed. </p><p>“Her name is Kit Kat,” Oswald said, smirking as Selina scowled, but then a smug expression took over her face.</p><p>Uh oh, Oswlad thought. </p><p>“You boys have fun….” Selina winked, and Oswald rolled his eyes to hide the fact he was blushing. </p><p>“See ya! I’m checking these out,” Selina said, leaving with her cart. </p><p>Oswald looked up at Ed, and realized Ed’s hands were still on his waist. </p><p>“Um Ed?”</p><p>“Oh sorry,” Ed said, letting go of Oswald quickly. </p><p>They both stared at each other for a moment before Ed broke the silence.</p><p>“You’ve been avoiding me,” Ed stated.</p><p>“What? No…”</p><p>“Oswald.”</p><p>“Okay, maybe I just thought you would think I was weird,” Oswald said nervously. </p><p>“Why would I ever think that?” Ed asked, genuinely confused. </p><p>“Because I kissed you on the cheek,” Oswald said, feeling extremely embarrassed. </p><p>Ed laughed, and said, “That’s what you were worried about?”</p><p>“Uh....” Oswald said, not expecting that reaction.</p><p>“Ozzie it’s okay, you were just being friendly,” Ed said, his eyes twinkling. </p><p>“Oh… okay,” Oswald said, smiling at Ed. </p><p>“Do you wanna hang out?” Ed asked.</p><p>“Are you cooking?” Oswald asked playfully. </p><p>Maybeeee…” Ed said.</p><p>“Can you make me some cookies?”</p><p>“I could.”</p><p>“Pleassssse.”</p><p>“Only if I can get another kiss,” Ed teased, and suddenly felt embarrassed for saying that. </p><p>“Sorry-”</p><p>Oswald cut Ed off by placing a sweet kiss to Ed’s cheek again. </p><p>Ed felt himself blushing, and he tried to say something but he ended up opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. </p><p>Oswlad just giggled at Ed’s expression, Oswald liked it when Ed was flustered. Wait a minute I should not be thinking about that, Oswald thought. </p><p>“You promised me cookies,” Oswald said, snapping Ed out of his daze. </p><p>“Yes.. right.. what kind?”</p><p>“Snickerdoodle, what else?”</p><p>“Those are good but nothing can beat chocolate chip cookies.”</p><p>“I disagree.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Make me cookies!” Oswald demanded, before laughing at Ed’s shocked face. </p><p>“Yes sir!” Ed said, putting on a cute smile, and saluting. </p><p>——</p><p>“Thessh are soo gooodf,” Oswald said, savoring the snickerdoodle in his mouth. </p><p>“What?” Ed asked, giggling. </p><p>Oswald swallowed his cookie, “I said these are so good.” </p><p>“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Ed said playfully, and Oswald rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Are you parents gonna be home tonight?”</p><p>“No, they don’t come home Friday nights.”</p><p>“Movie marathon!” Oswald exclaimed, pulling Ed out of the chair he was in and dragging him to the living room couch. </p><p>“Someone’s excited,” Ed chuckled at how cute Oswald was being. Wait, was it normal to call your friends cute?</p><p>“C'mon let’s watch something!” Oswald said excitingly. </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I’ve heard of a movie called Inception, you wanna watch that?” Oswald asked.  </p><p>“Sure,” Ed replied. </p><p>Ed then turned on the tv while Oswald struggled with putting popcorn in the microwave. </p><p>“You need help? Is the microwave too tall for you to reach?” Ed teased, and laughed when he saw Oswald on his tippy toes putting the popcorn in the microwave. </p><p>“Shush!” Oswald exclaimed, flushing from embarrassment. </p><p>“Shortie,” Ed said snickering, and Oswald walked up to Ed and threw a pillow right in his face. </p><p>“Ow!” Ed cried out dramatically, laying down onto the couch. </p><p>“Oh you’re fine you big baby,” Oswald said, giggling as Ed pouted at him.</p><p>“Ow, my forehead,” Ed said, pouting more. </p><p>“Oh you’re fine.”</p><p>“Can I have a hug?” Ed asked, giving Oswald his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“No, don't do that…”</p><p>“Please Ozzie.”</p><p>“Stop being cute!” Oswald exclaimed, but then realized what he said and blushed. </p><p>“Awe you think I’m cute,” Ed teased but sighed in relief. So it was normal to call friends cute.</p><p>The microwave beeped, and Oswald rushed to get the popcorn and poured it into a bowl. </p><p>He then sat next to Ed, and put the popcorn bowl between them. </p><p>“Where’s my hug?” Ed demanded, really seriously, and Oswald looked at him for a moment before laughing, and Ed joined in as well.</p><p>Oswald then moved the popcorn bowl to his lap and then leaned over and gave Ed a hug. Ed buried his head in the crook of Oswald’s neck, and breathed in his scent. Ed could smell Oswlad’s scent of ocean breeze and lavender for days. Ed could also stay in Oswald’s arms forever. </p><p>They pulled away from each other a couple of seconds later, and Oswald put the popcorn in between them again. </p><p>“Let’s watch this!” Oswald exclaimed.</p><p>Ed smiled and hit play. </p><p>—-</p><p>“WHAT?! NOOOOO!” Oswald screamed at the tv once the movie ended.</p><p>Ed laughed at Oswald’s adorable reaction. </p><p>“How are you so calm? That ending is a cliffhanger!” Oswald exclaimed, waving his hands around to emphasize his point. </p><p>“That’s what makes it so good,” Ed said, winking at him, and Oswald pouted. </p><p>“You’re right it was so good,” Oswald admitted. </p><p>They both sat in a comfortable silence, now the movie was over what to do now…</p><p>“Um there’s a guest bedroom you could use,” Ed said, his face flushing when a nagging voice told him to tell Oswald to sleep with him again. </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“Oh! That is if you want to spend the night,” Ed said, embarrassed he just assumed Oswald wanted to stay. </p><p>“Sure,” Oswald said, getting up from the couch and stretching. </p><p>Ed got up as well, and Oswald turned around and ran straight into Ed’s chest. </p><p>“Oh uh sorry heh,” Oswald said as he looked up at Ed. </p><p>“It’s okay-” </p><p>Ed took a sharp intake of breath once he realized how close they were. </p><p>Blue eyes met brown, and both of them stared at each other before Oswald bit his lip and looked away. </p><p>Oswald took a step back, and said, “Ed when will your parents be back?” </p><p>‘Hopefully never. I could make that happen,’ A voice said. </p><p>Ed turned around, alarmed, looking everywhere but  didn’t see anyone. It was the same voice from the other day...</p><p>“Ed?”</p><p>“Did you hear that?”</p><p>“Hear what?” Oswald asked, looking around as well.</p><p>“Um nevermind… guess I’m hearing things,” Ed laughed nervously as he scratched his neck. </p><p>“Anyway… they will check in Saturday night, so we have plenty of time,” Ed said. </p><p>“I feel like we’re sneaking around, it’s so fun,” Oswald giggled as the pair went up the stairs. </p><p>‘Don’t you feel the rush of disobeying? Of having a tiny bit of freedom.’ </p><p>“It is fun,” Ed said instead, as he started to panic, where was this voice coming from?! It sounded so real like someone was speaking to him aloud, but Oswald didn’t react. Only I hear it, Ed thought. I’m going crazy...</p><p>“Do you have some clothes?” Oswald asked, stopping by the guest bedroom door. </p><p>“Oh yes of course,” Ed said before going into his bedroom to get some spare clothes for Oswald. He decided to pick out a pair of black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. </p><p>Ed then walked back into the guest bedroom, (which was next to his bedroom), and found Oswald laying down on the bed. </p><p>When he heard Ed come in, Oswald sat up. </p><p>“This bed is huge! And so is this room!” Oswald exclaimed. </p><p>Ed giggled and said, “I was gonna ask if it was big enough for you.”</p><p>“Oh Ed, your parents bedroom is the size of my apartment, and this bedroom is only half that size… I think I have enough room,” Oswald said. </p><p>Ed sat down on the bed next to Oswald and put the pile of clothes in his lap. </p><p>“Oh thank you,” Oswald said.</p><p>“They might be a bit big for you,” Ed said snickering. </p><p>“Are you implying that I’m small.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“How dare you!” Oswald exclaimed, and tried to intimidate Ed by giving him his most fierce glare. </p><p>“Psht, are you trying to intimidate me?” Ed asked, amused. </p><p>“....Yes.” </p><p>“Cmon Oswald, you’re short, small, and adorable so-”</p><p>“I’m not adorable!”</p><p>“Yes you are!” </p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Put these on!” Ed exclaimed and Oswald stuck his tongue out at Ed.</p><p>The pair smiled at each other before Oswald blushed and cleared his throat. Ed titled his head at Oswald like a puppy, it was so cute. </p><p>“Ed I need to change…”</p><p>“Oh! Hehe right!” Ed said standing up quickly and walking towards the door, and bumping into it.</p><p>Oswald giggled at Ed’s clumsiness.</p><p>—-</p><p>‘Eddddddddddd.’</p><p>Ed held his head in his hands. </p><p>‘You can’t ignore me forever.’</p><p>I can sure try, Ed thought as he took deep breaths. </p><p>“Ed?” He heard Oswald say, and Ed opened the door to see Oswald fully dressed in his clothes. </p><p>It was an adorable sight, especially since the clothes were a bit too big, and Oswald had to fold up the pant legs, so he didn’t trip. </p><p>Ed was staring at Oswald, and Oswald face flushed. Why was Ed looking at him like that?</p><p>“Umm Ed?” Oswald asked. </p><p>“Sorry you look so cute,” Ed said, and now he’s the one blushing. </p><p>“Oh um thank you-”</p><p>“You look like a penguin!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Because they’re black and white, and because they’re cute birds-”</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it,” Oswald said, giggling. </p><p>“The bathroom is right next to your room there should be an extra toothbrush under the sink,” Ed said smiling.</p><p>“Okay…” Oswald said, before walking to the bathroom. </p><p>Oswald searched under the sink but didn’t see a toothbrush anywhere. Oswald furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then he walked out to Ed’s room. Oswald opened the door and said, “Hey Ed-”</p><p>Oswald’s face turned red once he realized Ed was in the middle of changing. Thankfully he had most of his clothes on, but Oswald couldn’t help but stare. Ed looked really good in that grey t-shirt and green boxers. </p><p>Ed looked up at Oswald who was extremely flustered and staring at him.</p><p>“What is it Oswald?”</p><p>“I um...uh.. tooth…... brush…” Oswald spluttered out.</p><p>Ed quickly put on his shorts and walked over towards Oswald. </p><p>“I need a toothbrush,” Oswald repeated, and Ed nodded. </p><p>Ed walked past him and Oswald released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Why did he feel so flustered? </p><p>“It’s right here,” Ed said, amused, pulling the toothbrush out under the sink. </p><p>“It was right here in this drawer,” Ed said, motioning to where he found it. </p><p>“Oh…” Oswald said, embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s quite alright, I live here. I know where everything is,” Ed said chuckling, before he walked back to his bedroom. </p><p>After Oswald finished brushing his teeth he went to Ed’s bedroom to say goodnight. The lights were off, so Oswald quietly tip-toed to where Ed was laying. His eyes were closed and so Oswald assumed he was asleep. Oswald leaned over and placed a kiss on Ed’s forehead. Why was Ed so kissable? Wait that didn’t sound right, Oswald thought, his face slowly heating up.</p><p>Oswald began to leave but slender fingers grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“Night Ozzie,” Ed said, holding Oswald’s hand up to his lips and placing a kiss to it. </p><p>If Oswald wasn’t blushing before he definitely was now. </p><p>Ed let go of Oswald’s hand, and Oswald said, “Night Eddie.”</p><p>Ed watched as Oswald left his room, his heart was racing, and his face was flushed. Is this what having a friend was like? Because it sure felt like more.. with Oswald on his mind, Ed fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I hope everyone likes the story! Next chapter will come out soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald hummed happily to himself as he walked through the streets of Gotham. He had a really fun time hanging out with Ed last night. It was now the next evening, and Oswald had just left from Ed’s place, and was headed to his apartment. There was a bit of a cold breeze, and when Oswald went to put his hands in his pockets he realized he was still wearing Ed’s sweater. This morning Oswald got chilly, Ed offered him one of his sweaters, and Oswald had forgotten to give it back to Ed before he left. Oswald would just give it back the next time he saw Ed, which was probably going to be soon. </p><p>Oswald brought the sweater sleeve up to his nose and smelled the comforting scent of Ed, (Ed smelled of cinnamon, and it was very nice in Oswald’s opinion). Oswald smiled to himself, and blushed a bit when he thought of Ed. Oswald felt himself getting very close to Ed, and he was grateful to have Ed in his life. Oswald’s life would suck without Ed, and Oswald doesn’t know how he made it fourteen years without knowing him. Ed was all he thought about now, and to be honest it was kinda scaring Oswald. Ed could ruin Oswald’s life with the flick of his wrist, and he couldn’t do anything about that. How could someone have so much power over him?  </p><p>Oswald was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone whimpering. He saw a little girl dressed in rags with ginger hair curled up in a ball, shivering, on the sidewalk. He rushed over to her, and she looked up at him with stunning green eyes. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Oswald asked worriedly, and tried to reach her arm to help her up. </p><p>“Get away!” The girl exclaimed, and Oswald flinched as he retreated his arm. </p><p>“Please, I just want to help,” Oswald said, but the little girl didn’t seem convinced. </p><p>Oswald sighed and muttered, “Selina’s always better than me with children...”</p><p>“Did you say Selina?” The little girl asked, suddenly brightening up. </p><p>“Yes she’s my friend… do you know her?” Oswald asked, and the little girl nodded. </p><p>“Can I take you back to my apartment?” Oswald asked, and the little girl raised her eyebrows at him. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave you here to freeze,” Oswald explained, and the little girl seemed to contemplate it for a bit, before offering her hand to Oswald. </p><p>Oswald helped her up, and he led her to his apartment. </p><p>—-</p><p>“Oswald? Who’s this lovely little lady?” Gertrude asked, as Oswald walked in with a girl that she has never seen before. </p><p>“Oh she’s one of Selina’s friends, and she was freezing so I invited her-”</p><p>“Oh yes! Stay for dinner miss!” Gertrude exclaimed as she set the table. </p><p>“Yes you’re welcomed to stay... um... I’m sorry, what’s your name?” Oswald asked, and the little girl stared silently at him. </p><p>“Never mind you don’t have to answer that-”</p><p>“Ivy.” </p><p>“Well Ivy, I’m Oswald.”</p><p>“You’re the famous Oswald? Selina talks about you all the time. She says you’re crushing on a boy named Ed-”</p><p>“Nope! I do not like him!” Oswald exclaimed quickly, his face flushing, and Ivy giggled. </p><p>“Selina was right you’re so in denial,” Ivy teased. </p><p>Oswald groaned, and covered his face with his hands. </p><p>“I swear-”</p><p>“Dinners ready!” Gertrude exclaimed, as she placed the food on the table. </p><p>“So…” Oswald said to Ivy who was eating her food hungrily. </p><p>“Yeeshh?” Ivy asked her face stuffed with dinner rolls. </p><p>Oswald chuckled and asked her, “Do you live anywhere?”</p><p>“I live on the streets, sometimes at Selina’s safehouses.”</p><p>“It’s getting late, would you like to stay the night?” Oswald asked, and Ivy swallowed her food. </p><p>Ivy shrugged, and said, “Sure.” </p><p>“Selina would probably kill me if something happened to you,” Oswald said and Ivy giggled. </p><p>“She would,” Ivy said, smiling at Oswald. </p><p>“I’m surprised we haven’t met before,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Yeah, well we can be friends if you want,” Ivy said shrugging.</p><p>“That would be lovely, another sister,” Oswald said, and Ivy squealed. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted a brother figure,” Ivy said, engulfing Oswald in a hug. </p><p>Oswald chuckled, and returned the hug. </p><p>“C'mon let’s finish eating,” Oswald said playfully, messing with Ivy’s hair. </p><p>“Okay!” Ivy exclaimed, happily, digging into the food once again.</p><p>—-</p><p>“Where ya going?” Ivy asked Oswald as she followed him out of his apartment the next morning. </p><p>“I have some business to attend to with Victor Zsasz, I have to make sure you get back to Selina… I have no idea where she is though,” Oswald said as he messed with the sleeves of Ed’s sweater. </p><p>“She might be at billionaire boy’s place,” Ivy said casually. </p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Bruce Wayne,” Ivy said it like it was obvious. </p><p>“The Bruce Wayne? She’s friends with him?” Oswald asked, shocked. </p><p>“She said she’s acquaintances with him, and they’ve met a couple of times, at charity events.”</p><p>“Huh. Didn’t she rob them?” </p><p>“Yup, they don’t know though.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Oswald said, wondering why Selina didn’t tell him. </p><p>“Oh there she is,” Ivy said pointing ahead of them where Selina was sneaking out of a jewelry shop. </p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Oswald said. </p><p>Selina looked over at them, smiled, and then walked over to them. </p><p>“Well well well, my two favorite people,” Selina said. </p><p>“Ouch poor Bruce,” Oswald teased, and Selina gave Ivy a disappointed look. </p><p>“Why’d you tell him about Bruce?” Selina asked Ivy, crossing her arms. </p><p>Ivy opened her mouth to respond, but Oswald cut her off. </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Oswald asked Selina.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to make fun of me,” Selina said embarrassed. </p><p>“Why would I make fun of you for making a friend?” Oswald asked, chuckling, but then it dawned on him. </p><p>“You like him! Don’t you!” Oswald exclaimed, and Selina rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No,” Selina said, glaring at Oswald.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Oswald teased.</p><p>“See this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”</p><p>“I’m friends with Ed, and you make fun of me.”</p><p>“That’s different, you're in love with him.”</p><p>“I am not!” Oswald exclaimed, flustered. </p><p>“Children, you’re both pretty, can we go get some food?” Ivy asked, and Oswald looked at her shocked.</p><p>“What?” Ivy asked. </p><p>“I just fed you thirty minutes ago!” Oswald exclaimed, exasperated.</p><p>“Yeah that was thirty minutes ago,” Ivy said, and Selina laughed. </p><p>“That’s Ivy for you, she has twice the appetite we do, and that’s saying something. Cmon I know a good brunch place,” Selina said, motioning the two to follow her.  </p><p>“Great, I have to eat with you, and get a milkshake with Zsasz,” Oswald said grumbling as Selina dragged him with her.</p><p>Ivy giggled, and said, “Don't be such a big baby.”</p><p>“Amen,” Selina said. </p><p>“Ugh, fine, I could go for some toast,” Oswald admitted. </p><p>“There, that’s the spirit!” Selina said, pulling them into a place named Zach’s diner. </p><p>They all walked to a booth in the back, and Oswald sat down on the right side, while Selina went to the left side of the booth, and put her feet on the seat. </p><p>“Seriously?” Ivy asked.</p><p>“It won’t kill you to sit next to Ozzie,” Selina said, relaxing into the seat. </p><p>“He smells like fish though.”</p><p>“Hey!” Oswald exclaimed as he crossed his arms and pouted. </p><p>“I’m kidding,” Ivy said giggling, taking a seat next to Oswald.</p><p>A waitress walked over, and took their order. They talked to each other for a while, laughing and telling jokes. The food didn’t take long, and they all started to dig in, when Selina noticed something.</p><p>“Wait whose clothes are those?” Selina asked, eyeing the green sweater Oswald was wearing. </p><p>“Um...”</p><p>“You usually wear black, and grey,” Selina said as she observed Oswald.</p><p>Oswald blushed, he did change out of everything else Ed gave him, but he couldn’t bring himself to take off the sweater, it smelled like Ed, and Oswald really liked the smell. </p><p>Selina gasped, and Ivy looked between the two curious.</p><p>“Is it Ed’s?” Selina asked excitingly, and Ivy looked at Oswald excited as well.</p><p>“No…” Oswald denied, but his blush gave it away. </p><p>“I KNEW IT!” Selina shouted, and Oswald looked around. </p><p>“Be quiet,” Oswald hissed, and Ivy laughed as they got a few strange looks. </p><p>“Awww you’re wearing his sweater that’s so cute,” Selina cooed, and Oswald’s blush grew.</p><p>“I just got cold, that’s all,” Oswald said defensively. </p><p>“Sure, and my name isn’t Ivy,” Ivy said, and Oswald rolled his eyes. </p><p>“You two are something else,” Oswald said. </p><p>Selina was about to respond when a teenager approached their table. He was bald, and wore all black. </p><p>“Hello Victor,” Oswald said. </p><p>“Hey Oswald there you are, I was lookin’ for you,” Victor said, winking at him. </p><p>Victor then moved Selina’s feet and sat next to her. </p><p>“Oooh is that bacon!” Victor exclaimed as he took some from Oswald’s plate, and started munching on it. </p><p>“Could this not wait?” Oswald asked, looking at his friends, nervously. </p><p>“Oh chillax Oswald, these girls know who I am, right ladies?” Victor said, smirking at Selina and Ivy. </p><p>“Ew no,” Ivy said, and Victor just laughed. </p><p>“Yeah the famous cocky sixteen year old assassin,” Selina said, glaring at him.</p><p>“The famous thirteen year old kitty cat,” Victor said back at her. </p><p>“Excuse you I’m almost fourteen,” Selina scoffed. </p><p>“Well I won’t hurt them Oz, relax,” Victor said, smirking at Oswald.  </p><p>“So what’s up?” Oswald asked, his nerves now at ease. </p><p>“Well I need your help on a job, one of my guys went behind my back, and stole my stuff,” Victor said.</p><p>“Ouch…” Selina said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Sassy isn’t she?” Victor asked.</p><p>“She has a name, and no it’s not kitty cat, it’s Selina,” Selina told Victor, as she gave him a dirty look. </p><p>“Alrighty, my bad....princess,” Victor said, smirking. </p><p>“Excuse me-”</p><p>Victor cut off Selina’s protests by calling the waitress over. </p><p>“Hey, I’ll take a chocolate milkshake, to go,” Victor told the waitress who nodded at him. </p><p>Selina just crossed her arms, and scowled at Victor. </p><p>Oswald could tell Selina was about to attack Victor so he tried to change the subject. </p><p>“What do you need me to do?” Oswald asked. </p><p>“Help me break into his place, and steal my stuff back,” Victor said.</p><p>“Alright, when are we doing it?”</p><p>“Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Here you go sir,” The waitress said, placing the chocolate milkshake in front of Victor. </p><p>“Thanks doll,” Victor said to the waitress, before turning to look at Oswald.</p><p>“Well see you tomorrow, here’s some cash to pay for the drink,” Victor said as he stood up, and threw a five dollar bill on the table. He then slurped his drink, and winked at all of them, before leaving the diner. </p><p>“I don’t like him,” Selina said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows at her. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He’s a cocky assassin, what’s to like?” </p><p>“He could be a lot more mean,” Oswald said, not understanding why Selina didn’t like Victor. </p><p>“Whatever, I have to go to a Wayne Foundation charity event and steal people’s stuff,” Selina said, getting up and stalking out. </p><p>“What’s up with her?” Ivy asked, and Oswald shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Oswald said, sighing. </p><p>“Can you drop me off at one of Selina’s safehouses?”</p><p>“Sure,” Oswald said, and left some money on the counter for the food, before the two of them left the diner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for everyone that’s reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!<br/>If you like this story, please check out my other ones as well :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald tried to find Selina the next day, but she kept avoiding him. Every time he saw her, she managed to disappear from his sight. He finally found her right before he had to go meet up with Victor. She was walking down the street right towards him, but when she saw him she turned around, and went the other way. Oswald was determined not to let Selina get away this time. </p><p>“Selina!” Oswald called out, as he chased his friend down the street.</p><p>“What, Oswald?!” Selina exclaimed angrily, turning around to glare at Oswald. </p><p>“What’s the matter with you?!” Oswald exclaimed, not understanding why Selina was lashing out on him. </p><p>“You're seriously taking the job! You’re friends with Ed Nygma! You can just take his money!” Selina shouted at him, and Oswald felt anger rise in his chest. </p><p>“How dare you!! I will not use him!” Oswald yelled at her, absolutely outraged that she would think he would do that to Ed. </p><p>“You could easily manipulate him instead of taking the job,” Selina said it like it was the obvious decision to make. </p><p>“I don’t want to! Why the hell would I do that to him! Also why do you care if I take the job or not!!!”</p><p>“Because…”</p><p>Selina hesitated, and started to turn away from him. <br/>
Oswald rushed over towards her side, and grabbed her wrist. Selina turned around, but wouldn’t look at his eyes. </p><p>“Because why?” Oswald asked, determined to get an answer out of her. </p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt! There! Are you happy?!” Selina cried out, ripping her wrist out of Oswald’s grip, as tears gathered in her eyes. </p><p>Oswald’s eyes widened in shock, and his face softened from moments before. </p><p>“Selina-” </p><p>“Victor Zsasz is an assassin, and the jobs he has are dangerous, you could get hurt, and Victor would probably leave you there to bleed to death!” Selina shouted at Oswald, and he was looking at her silently. </p><p>Selina looked at Oswald, trying not to cry in front of him, but when he held out his arms for her, she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She went into his arms, and engulfed him in a hug. </p><p>“Ozzie… you’re my best friend … I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you,” Selina said, trying to quiet her sobs as she held tightly onto Oswald. </p><p>Oswald held onto his best friend, this was the first time she’s ever cried in front of him, or show strong emotions, and Oswald knew she usually didn’t do either of those things in front of other people.  </p><p>“Selina, I will be careful. I promise you, I can take care of myself, and if anything does happen I’ll be sure to call someone for help,” Oswald soothed her, and Selina pulled away from him. </p><p>“Enough sappy stuff, I’m okay now, thank you,” Selina said, as she wiped away her tears.  </p><p>“I promise I’ll be fine, and even if something did happen, I doubt Victor would leave me there, but if he does ditch me we can beat him up together alright,” Oswald said, and Selina nodded. </p><p>“I swear if you’re not careful, I’ll kill you myself,” Selina threatened, and Oswald gulped.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.”</p><p>Selina laughed, and gave Oswald one last hug, before holding out her lucky knife to him. </p><p>“Selina, you don’t have to give me this,” Oswald said gently to her. </p><p>“Take it, I know you got your own, but it’d make me feel better,” Selina said, offering him a small smile. </p><p>“Alright,” Oswald said, taking the knife from her, and tucking it in his jean jacket pocket. </p><p>“Be careful,” Selina said softly, before walking away. </p><p>Oswald took a deep breath, before going to the place Victor told him to meet him.</p><p>—-</p><p>“Good job changing out of that green sweater, I know it was hard since you were attached to it,” Victor said, smirking, and Oswald rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Well I don’t want to gather attention to myself since it’s a bright color, and I’m not attached to the sweater.” </p><p>“Uh huh, whatever you say,” Victor said, and Oswald scowled at him. </p><p>“Ya ready Oz?” Victor asked, getting his guns out. </p><p>“Yes, what's the plan?” Oswald asked, as they crouched behind bushes in front of a mansion that was twice the size of Ed’s.</p><p>“Alright you’re small so-”</p><p>“I am not! Why do people keep saying that!” Oswald exclaimed, and Victor chuckled. </p><p>“Cuz’ you’re small Oz, don’t worry it’s cute,” Victor said, smirking at Oswald. </p><p>“Ha, ha,” Oswald said sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at Victor, but that just made Victor smirk more. </p><p>Oswald then realized that Victor called him cute. </p><p>“Wait did you call me-”</p><p>“Anyway, you sneak in through the window in the back, and when you go in there should be a pile of cash in a duffel bag on a bed, you grab it, and escape the way you came,” Victor explained, while loading his guns.</p><p>“Alright, what are you gonna be doing?”</p><p>“I’m gonna distract everyone, draw their fire,” Victor said casually.</p><p>“Are you sure-”</p><p>“Aw, are you concerned?” Victor teased, and Oswald rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I’ll be fine, plus I would be scared for them,” Victor said, smugly. </p><p>“Righttttt,” Oswald said, and then headed towards the back of the house. </p><p>Oswald waited for Victor to start firing, and he heard people shouting from inside the house, and footsteps heading towards the front of the house. When he heard people firing back from inside the house is when he started to climb the walls. Oswald climbed up to the window, opened it, and quietly slipped inside. He sighed in relief when there was no one else in the room. Oswald saw the bag of cash and walked over towards it. He put the strap over his shoulder and zipped up the bag. He then went over towards the window and perched on it. Oswald climbed back down, and dropped to the ground quietly, and snuck back to where Victor was. As he approached Victor he realized there was a sniper on top of the house pointing his gun right at Victor. Oswald’s eyes widened, and before he knew what he’s doing he ran towards him and screamed, “VICTOR!” </p><p>Victor looked at him shocked, and Oswald jumped on top of him, moving Victor out of harm's way. At first Oswald felt nothing, but then a pain erupted in his right shoulder. Oswald cried out in pain, and rolled over. He saw Victor appear in front of his face, shouting words at him, but Oswald’s ears were ringing. His vision was blurry, and his vision was slowly fading. Oswald felt someone pick him up before it all went black. </p><p>——</p><p>After Victor had fired back at them, and made sure the coast was clear, he picked up Oswald and ran out of there. Victor carried the unconscious Oswald in his arms, throughout the streets of Gotham, lost in his thoughts. Why the hell would Oswald take a hit for him? It didn’t make any sense to Victor. Sure, they did business, and they have known each other for a few years, but Oswald saving his life was the last thing Victor expected. While reminiscing, Victor remembered the day they met. </p><p>—-</p><p>
  <em>One day Victor was at one of Falcone’s safehouses with his assassin friends: George, Jack, and Steve. Steve and Jack were standing by a table loading their guns. George and Victor were sitting down at a table, sharpening their knives. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I need someone small, and stealthy to steal stuff for me. You know anyone like that?” Victor asked George, as he placed his knife on the table.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“There’s kitty cat, she’s amazing at stealth missions,” George said, as he propped his feet on the table. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah, she’s already working for Fish,” Jack said as he pocketed his gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, where am I gonna find someone?” Victor asked as he stood up, and stretched. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
“Try Selina’s friend, he’s been doing jobs for a year now, his name is Oswald, Selina’s been teaching him her ways,” Steve said, and Victor nodded.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, maybe you can ask him out,” George said snickering.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh huh,” Victor said, rolling his eyes. <br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ever since Victor told his friends he was gay, they’ve been trying to get him a date, but so far no one was willing to date an assassin. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever, I'll go see if I can find him,” Victor said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Try one of Selina’s safe houses, there’s one of them that I’ve heard of that is the most visited by her, it’s in front of a Thai restaurant downtown,” Steve said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you won’t ask him out let me know and I’ll hit that,” Jack said, snickering. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor scoffed at Jack, and shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor then headed off towards the Thai restaurant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Victor knocked on the door, and heard something crash. Victor then tried the doorknob to find the door was open. He walked in, and saw a short teen, (who he assumed was Oswald), holding up a knife at him. There was a pot on the ground, Victor assumed that when he knocked on the door it startled Oswald and Oswald knocked the pot over. Victor stared at him, amused. Oswald wasn’t even threatening, if anything he was adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aww did I scare you?” Victor snickered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald glared at him, and then ran over towards him, and held the knife at Victor’s chest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey there, I’m Victor Zsasz, who are you?” Victor asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald looked at him with shock and recognition in his eyes. He then lowered his knife, and looked at Victor suspiciously. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Oswald said, sticking his chin up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oooh he’s feisty, I love it,” Victor said grinning at Oswald. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, I’m here to recruit you, for a job,” Victor said.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald scoffed and crossed his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll pay you,” Victor said, and smirked when he saw Oswald perk up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m listening,” Oswald said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, I appreciate it… Oswald,” Victor said, and laughed when he saw Oswald look at him shocked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How the hell do you know my name?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well you’ve done jobs before… did you really think your name wouldn’t get out?” Victor asked as he raised his eyebrows at Oswald,  and Oswald glared at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No offense, but I wasn’t expecting you to be doing jobs,” Victor said, looking Oswald over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assure you I’m completely capable,” Oswald said threateningly, narrowing his eyes at Victor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old are you?” Victor asked, impressed by Oswald’s confidence.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald scowled at him, “None of your business.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you 8? 9?” Victor asked playfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m 13!!” Oswald yelled at him, and Victor chuckled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oswald huffed and looked away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
“Okay well I’ll pay you a fourth of what the stash is,” Victor said and Oswald's eyes widened.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Deal,” Oswald said, and Victor smirked at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alrighty I’ll tell you what you need to do…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>Victor’s thoughts drifted back to his former friends, and he sighed as he tried his best not to think about George, Jack, and Steve. He promised himself he wouldn’t have any more friends since the incident, but Oswald just had to save his life. Oswald had to make Victor question himself, and Victor liked him even more for it. <br/>
<br/>
Victor returned to the present as he felt blood get on his hands. Victor managed to wrap Oswald’s shoulder, but he needed to do something else, and fast. Victor could have left Oswald there, but Victor considered him a friend. Victor then tried to assess his options. He could take Oswald to a hospital but they were street kids, so the hospital probably wouldn’t take them in. Victor could scare them into helping Oswald, but then the hospitals were very far away from where they were currently. Victor gently set Oswald down and looked through his pockets. He found a phone and he opened it up, and funnily enough the password was password. He then looked through Oswald’s contacts and in case of emergency was Selina and someone named Ed. Victor really didn’t want to deal with Selina, so he made the smart decision of calling the person named Ed. The phone rang for a couple of seconds but it felt like eternity for Victor. Victor wouldn’t let Oswald die, he couldn’t lose anyone, not again. Finally the line picked up and he heard Ed’s voice on the other end of the phone. </p><p>“Hello? Oswald it’s late at night-”</p><p>“Heyo Ed, this is Victor Zsasz,” Victor said, cool, calm, and collected.</p><p>“What? Where’s Oswald?”</p><p>
  <span>“Injured, I can’t take him to a hospital, do you know how to take care of his wounds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes! Bring him over right away!” Ed exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor asked Ed for his address which Ed got it out the fifth try, Victor could tell that Ed was nervous and panicking by his stuttering and rambling. Victor then picked Oswald back up gently, and quickly went to Ed’s address. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span></span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everybody reading, I hope  everyone likes the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ed was a mess, anxiously pacing back and forth in his room. He tugged on his hair, messing up the usual neatness to it. Oswald was hurt! The mere thought of something happening to Oswald made Ed start to panic. He couldn’t lose Oswald, Oswald was his first friend, and was becoming his best friend. If Ed wasn’t able to save Oswald... life just wouldn’t be the same. There was a swooshing sound; which took Ed out of his thoughts. Ed turned, and made a very “manly” squeak when he saw Victor Zszaz standing there with an unconscious Oswald in his arms. </p><p>“Hello,” Victor said casually. </p><p>“Erm hi,” Ed said, straightening his glasses out of nervous habit. </p><p>“Where do you want him?” Victor asked, motioning to Oswald. </p><p>“On the bed, make sure to prop him up,” Ed said, his eyes never leaving Oswald as Victor made sure Oswald was put gently on the bed, and in a propped up position. </p><p>Ed rushed over, and swiftly assessed the situation. The bleeding seemed to come from Oswald’s shoulder. </p><p>“What happened?” Ed asked as he carefully took off Oswald’s jacket.</p><p>“Shot in shoulder.”</p><p>“Is the bullet in his shoulder?”</p><p>“No, I already checked, but it nicked him pretty bad.” </p><p>“Okay, at least that’s something I can work with,” Ed said as he turned to his nightstand where he put the first aid kit, and he started to rummage through it. </p><p>“Wow you’re pretty calm for Oswald being shot in the shoulder,” Victor said nonchalantly, and Ed huffed.</p><p>“I am freaking out, but panicking won’t help Oswald,” Ed said, and Victor nodded.</p><p>“Then I came to the right place.”</p><p>Ed nodded back, and proceeded to take Oswald's shirt off, and immediately began to clean his wound. After his shoulder was clean, and the bleeding temporarily stopped; Ed started to bandage Oswald’s shoulder. Ed sighed in relief when he finished. He walked over to his closet and got out one of his sweaters. He gently put it on Oswald, then placed his covers over Oswald, and took off Oswald’s shoes before Ed made sure he was tucked in. </p><p>“Is he gonna be okay?” Victor asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Alrighty-”</p><p>“How do you know Oswald? Are you the reason he’s hurt?” Ed asked bluntly.</p><p>“We do business together, and he saved me.”</p><p>“He could have been killed!” Ed exclaimed defensively. </p><p>“You think I don’t know that, I blame myself,” Victor said sternly. </p><p>Ed’s face softened, and he said, “Sorry I didn’t mean to blame you, I’m just so worried about him.” </p><p>“It’s fine, it’s my fault after all, ” Victor said, trying not to show emotion in front of Ed as he sneaked a glance at Oswald.</p><p>“He saved you, I don’t think that counts-”</p><p>“If you were in my shoes.. you would feel guilty though wouldn’t you?” Victor asked, looking back at Ed who sighed.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How do you know Oz?”</p><p>“Oh we're friends,” Ed said.</p><p>“Ohhhh. Are you the guy who gave Oswald that green sweater?”</p><p>“Uh yeah.”</p><p>“Oswald wouldn’t take that thing off… yeah you’re not getting that back anytime soon,” Victor said, chuckling as Ed blushed. </p><p>The two of them both look to where Oswald is sleeping soundly, before Ed broke the silence. </p><p>“How can I repay you?” Ed asked suddenly. </p><p>“What?” Victor asked, clearly surprised by Ed’s question. </p><p>“You made sure he didn’t die,” Ed said as he went through his pockets, and pulled out his wallet.</p><p>Victor chuckled, “I don’t need your money, I got my own stash back, besides Oswald saved my life.”</p><p>“Good point,” Ed said. </p><p>“Would ya make sure he gets this?” Victor asked before grabbing half of the stash out of the bag and putting it on Ed’s bedside. </p><p>“Wow,” Ed said, going over to his bedside to count how much money was there. </p><p>“Oh cmon, have you seen this house?  I’m pretty sure you have plenty of money,” Victor said.</p><p>Ed couldn’t argue with that. </p><p>“Later Ed,” Victor said, saluting before leaving through the window.</p><p>“Why can’t people in Gotham use the door?” Ed chuckled as he closed the window, and looked back to Oswald’s sleeping form. </p><p>Ed walked over towards Oswald and stood above him; running his fingers through Oswald’s hair. Ed felt a boost of confidence run through him as he leaned down, and placed a kiss to Oswald’s temple.</p><p>“Sleep well, shortie,” Ed said fondly before getting up, and going to sleep in a chair in his room, right by Oswald’s side. </p><p>—-</p><p>The first thing Oswald felt was a numbing pain in his shoulder as he shifted. Oswald’s eyes slowly opened, and he squinted as he saw the morning light shed through the windows; the bright light adjusting to his eyes. He sat up more, and winced as the numbing pain became a sharp ache. He looked around to discover he was in Ed’s bedroom, and in Ed’s bed. Oswald frowned, the last thing he remembered was being shot. He looked around, and smiled when he saw Ed sleeping. He was sprawled out in a chair by the bed, his long limbs spilling out of the chair since he was so tall. Ed’s hair was different from his usual tucked to the side style, his hair was all ruffled up, and really curly, Ed looked undeniably handsome, the sight made Oswald’s face flush. He realized how his thoughts were lovey dovey, which made him wonder… was he actually in love with Ed? Oswald shook his head, they were just friends. He knew that Ed had started to become one of his best friends, but he didn’t know how love worked, he’s never been with anyone in that way before.  Ed moved around in his sleep, and Oswald looked away once he realized he was staring. </p><p>“Oswald?!” </p><p>Oswald looked back over to find that Ed was fully awake now, and looking at him in shock.</p><p>“Hi?”</p><p>“You’re awake!” Ed exclaimed, scrambling to get out of his chair, which caused him to trip, and tumble out of the chair. </p><p>Oswald laughed at Ed’s clumsiness, and Ed quickly stood up. </p><p>“How’re you feeling?” Ed asked, walking over to Oswald’s side. </p><p>“Okay, I guess,” Oswald said. </p><p>“I should probably check your bandages-”</p><p>“How did I get here? The last thing I remember is getting shot on the mission with Victor… wait, where’s Victor, he was with me when-” </p><p>“Victor brought you here, he left last night after he knew you were fine,” Ed said, and Oswald sighed in relief.</p><p>“Sorry I freaked out,” Oswald said embarrassed, and Ed gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“It’s alright shortie,” Ed said smiling when Oswald groaned at the nickname.</p><p>“Really, still insisting with that nickname?” Oswald teased, and Ed giggled.</p><p>“You know you like it,” Ed said, leaning into Oswald's personal space. </p><p>Oswald was taken aback at Ed’s confidence, but he liked it. Oswald leaned forward as well, their noses brushing. Ed backed up startled, and Oswald giggled. </p><p>“So Victor’s okay?” Oswald asked, changing the subject. </p><p>“Yup, he uh left you that,” Ed said, motioning to all the money that Victor left on his bedside, and Oswald’s eyes bulged. </p><p>“Holy shit, how much money is that?” Oswald asked, shocked.</p><p>“Exactly a hundred thousand and fifty dollars.” </p><p>“Oh my god…wait how’d you know that?”</p><p>“I counted the money for fun before I went to sleep,” Ed said embarrassed.</p><p>Oswald laughed, but then his smile immediately fell.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Selina! She’s gonna kill me!” Oswald exclaimed, and burrowed his face in his hands. </p><p>“Do you want to call her?” Ed asked, going to his dresser to retrieve Oswald’s phone which rested on top of it.</p><p>“...Yes,” Oswald said as he peeked through his fingers at Ed.  </p><p>Ed chuckled and said, “Here you go.”</p><p>Oswald’s lifted his head up; his fingers brushed against Ed’s, and Ed blushed as he looked away. </p><p>Oswald took a deep breath before hitting the call button.</p><p>“Hello?” Selina’s voice asked through the phone.</p><p>Oswald nervously answered, “Hey Selina…”</p><p>“What’d you do?” Selina asked.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>He heard Selina sigh through the phone.</p><p>“You have your please don’t kill me voice.”</p><p>“I uh…kinda saved Victor Zsasz on a mission and got shot in the shoulder.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>Oswald gulped nervously, and looked at Ed who was tilting his head at him in a curious manner.</p><p>“Um Selina-”</p><p>“WHERE ARE YOU?!”</p><p>Oswald flinched at the volume as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Oswald sighed, and put the phone back to his ear to respond. </p><p>“At Ed’s place.”</p><p>“..”</p><p>Oswald waited for her response, but rolled his eyes once he realized she hung up on him. </p><p>“She hung up on me,” Oswald said, and Ed laughed.</p><p>“She’s a real character, that one,” Ed said smiling.</p><p>“Yeah that’s for sure,” Oswald said as he rolled his eyes again, but this time a faint smile was on his lips.  </p><p>“She cares for you,” Ed said, and Oswald nodded. </p><p>“I do too, you had me so worried,” Ed admitted, biting his lower lip. </p><p>“Aw, Eddie,” Oswald said gently. </p><p>“I was so scared I would lose you,” Ed said, tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>“Eddie, don’t worry I’m still here,” Oswald said, leaning forward to clasp one of Ed’s hands. </p><p>“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Oswald teased, and Ed smiled. </p><p>The moment was ruined by a loud banging on his window. </p><p>Ed let go of Oswald’s hands; gave him one last smile before he walked over to his window, and opened it. As soon as he did, Selina jumped in, and shoved Ed aside. Ed stumbled and managed to get his footing as Selina stormed towards Oswald. </p><p>“Uh oh.”</p><p>“Uh oh is right you jackass! You had us so worried!” Selina exclaimed, smacking Oswald on the head. </p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“Us?” Ed questioned, and his question was answered as Ivy climbed through the window. </p><p>“Yes, us,” Ivy said, and Oswald smiled once she entered. </p><p>“Who’s this cutie?” Ivy asked, and giggled as Ed blushed from the attention. </p><p>“He’s off limits,” Selina said motioning to Oswald.</p><p>“Oh is this Ed?”</p><p>“Girls!” Oswald yelled at them, his face flushed, and Selina and Ivy started laughing.</p><p>Ed blushed again from the remark of being Oswald’s. It sure didn’t sound bad…</p><p>Oswald hid his blushing face in his hands. </p><p>“Looks like Ed gave you more of his clothes,” Selina said motioning to the gray and green striped sweater he was wearing.</p><p>Oswald lifted his face from his hands, and his face transformed into confusion as he looked down at his clothes. </p><p>“Where’s my shirt?”</p><p>“Oh uh it was soaked in blood, I had to change it,” Ed said, blushing.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I should check your bandages,” Ed said, and Selina snickered. </p><p>“What now?” Oswald asked, annoyed with all the teasing.</p><p>“Would you like some privacy?” Selina asked playfully. </p><p>“Yes get out.”</p><p>“Have fun you two,” Ivy said, and Oswald groaned. </p><p>“Oh my lord get out.”</p><p>Ivy and Selina giggled as they left the room.</p><p>“I swear the pair of them giggling like schoolgirls, now you see what I’m dealing with,” Oswald mumbled. </p><p>“It’s quite alright, I think it’s sweet how much they care,” Ed said, as he sat next to Oswald, and put his hands on the bottom of the sweater Oswald was wearing.</p><p>Ed hesitated and looked at Oswald and Oswald nodded. Ed then took off his sweater, and then immediately looked at his shoulder. Ed leaned in, and noticed the bandages were red. Ed sighed, and reached for new bandages in the first aid kit. He carefully took off the bandage in Oswald’s shoulder, and replaced it. Every time Ed’s fingers brushed his bare skin, Oswald felt his heart race. </p><p>“How’s it feeling?” Ed asked softly as he finished wrapping Oswald’s shoulder. </p><p>“Better,” Oswald said as Ed grabbed his sweater and put it back on Oswald. </p><p>“You need to rest for a couple of days,” Ed said, and Oswald shook his head.</p><p>“Your parents…”</p><p>“In Italy for a week.”</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>“You need to rest and feel better. I’ll get some more painkillers to help with your shoulder,” Ed said, picking up one of Oswald’s hands, and kissing one of his knuckles.</p><p>Oswald’s eyes widened, and he blushed. </p><p>“Okay,” Oswald said shyly, and watched as Ed left the room</p><p>“Awwwww,” Ivy cooed as she and Selina walked back into the room.</p><p>“Shut up,” Oswald said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Damn what’s up with the stash of money?” Selina asked, impressed as she looked at the stash.</p><p>“Victor left if for me.”</p><p>As soon as Oswald mentioned Victor, Selina scoffed, and shook her head. </p><p>“Selina he brought me here,” Oswald said, and Selina looked at him unimpressed. </p><p>“I would have probably bled out, and died if it weren’t for him,” Oswald said softly. </p><p>“Did he heal your injury?” Selina asked and Oswald shook his head.</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Selina sighed and said, “Fine, I’m glad Victor brought you here, but Ed is the one who saved you.”</p><p>Ed walked back in with Oswald’s medicine. </p><p>“Here you are,” Ed said as he placed it on the bedside, and looked back at them to find everyone staring at him.</p><p>“Um?”</p><p>“Thank you for saving him,” Selina said sincerely. </p><p>“Oh you’re welcome. I mean he’s my friend, it's the least I could do,” Ed said smiling at Oswald, who smiled back.</p><p>“Are you guys hungry?” Ed asked, and Ivy eagerly nodded.</p><p>“She’s always hungry,” Selina said chuckling as Ivy pouted.</p><p>“It’s not my fault food is so dang good.”</p><p>“You’re in for a treat, Ed’s cooking is as good as my mother’s,” Oswald said, and Ed blushed. </p><p>“Oh I’m not that good-”</p><p>“Oh c'mon Ed give yourself some credit,” Oswald said , and Ed sighed. </p><p>“Alright I’ll go make something,” Ed said, and left the three friends to chat.</p><p>—</p><p>‘Ed, Ed, Ed, Edddddd.’</p><p>“Leave me alone,” Ed whispered as he put his newly cooked food on a tray. </p><p>‘Eddie boy, you can’t ignore me forever.’ </p><p>Ed gritted his teeth as he put silverware and napkins on the tray and set it down on the counter as a sharp pain went throughout his head. </p><p>‘Ed! Ed! Ed!!! Imagine a world without your cruel parents, imagine what it would feel like to rip them apart limb by limb-” </p><p>“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ed cried out, and fell to his knees as he held his head in his hands.</p><p>‘You’re weak. You know Oswald needs someone who’s strong, someone like me-”</p><p>“Stop. Please stop,” Ed pleaded as he saw his reflection tower over him. </p><p>‘Ed I’m on your side. Give in to your darkness.’ </p><p>Ed trembled in fear, and took deep breaths. </p><p>“Ed!” He heard Oswald’s voice from upstairs, which took him out of his panic. </p><p>Ed quickly stood up, and composed himself. Oswald needed him, so it wouldn’t do him any good to see Ed a mess; Ed felt like he was becoming a burden to Oswald.<br/>
Ed took a final deep breath before he grabbed the tray of food; hurried up the stairs, and almost ran smack dab into Selina.</p><p>“Um are you okay? We heard you yelling-”</p><p>“Is Oswald alright? I heard him yell my name,” Ed said, brushing past Selina as he headed towards his room. </p><p>Ed sighed in relief when he saw Oswald sitting in his bed, Ivy next to him. </p><p>“Thank god Oswald, you scared me,” Ed said and set the tray of food down on his bed, next to Oswald. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Oswald asked, and he heard the voice in his head laugh.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine,” Ed said, and Oswald raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>“I heard you yelling,” Oswald said as Selina walked back in the room, crossing her arms. </p><p>“I’m right as rain,” Ed said, and winced when he realized he sounded a tad too cheerful. </p><p>“Eddie,” Oswald said, his tone laced with concern.</p><p>Ed sighed, maybe it would be good to tell him. </p><p>‘Aw he’s worried. So that means we should definitely tell him what’s happening, so he can call us crazy, and leave us forever.’</p><p>Ed winced, and Oswald noticed.</p><p>“Ed what’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Ed why won’t you tell me-”</p><p>“Your food is ready, I made enough for you and your friends,” Ed said, before leaving the room promptly. </p><p>__</p><p>“We should get going, take care of yourself okay? We’ll visit tomorrow,” Selina said, and Ivy gave Oswald a hug goodbye.</p><p>“Be careful around Ed…”</p><p>“Selina he’s my friend,” Oswald said, and Selina sighed.</p><p>“There’s something up with him,” Ivy said, and Oswald sighed. </p><p>“I’ll figure it out,” Oswald said, and watched as his friends climbed out of the window. </p><p>Oswald sat back, and closed his eyes. He would talk to Ed, but later, some sleep sure couldn’t hurt right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I meant to post it last week... anyway here it is! Thanks for reading everyone :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Oswald woke up it was dark outside, and his shoulder wasn’t hurting as bad as earlier. He was surprised to see a figure sitting at the edge of the bed. Oswald sat up slowly, and turned on the light. Oswald sighed in relief when he saw that it was Victor sitting at the edge of the bed. Victor turned to look at him. </p><p>“Well look who’s a survivor?” Victor asked grinning at him, and Oswald smiled.</p><p>“I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, plus it’s just a shoulder wound.”</p><p>“You could have died,” Victor said sternly.  </p><p>“But I didn’t,” Oswald said, and Victor’s face softened. </p><p>“Oz…” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You shouldn’t take anymore jobs from me.”</p><p>“Wait, why?!” Oswald protested, and Victor exhaled. </p><p>“You almost died because of me.” </p><p>“You’re the one who brought me here, and had Ed save my life.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, it’s always my fault,” Victor said with a vulnerability that Oswald didn’t witness until now. </p><p>“What-”</p><p>“My closest friends. Steve, George, and Jack died because of me. On a mission,” Victor said, and looked away from Oswald. </p><p>“I’m so sorry I had no idea…. do you wanna talk about it?” Oswald asked, placing his hand over Victor’s.</p><p>Victor stared at Oswald’s hand that was over his own, and Oswald removed his hand.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine…. there was a rare job opportunity. The others didn’t want to do it because it was risky, but I was the one who pushed it, and said it would work because we were trained, and it was a lot of money we could earn,” Victor said, and Oswald looked at him attentively.</p><p>“We all decided to proceed with the mission. When we got there, we were ambushed. All of my friends were shot in front of my eyes. I was shot as well, and when I woke up I was at the hospital. My boss, Mr. Falcone, was the one to find me, and he brought me to the hospital. I asked him if the others made it, and he shook his head. I was devastated, and depressed. Almost took my own life because my friends were my everything. Mr. Falcone convinced me to live, but I vowed to never ever make friends again.”</p><p>Victor took a deep breath, and Oswald processed the information for a moment before nodding for Victor to continue.</p><p>“But then you came along. Of course I wasn’t attached to you when we first met but you took more and more jobs from me, and I couldn’t help but like you. You’re bossy, confident, and everything I’d want in a friend.”</p><p>“Wow,” Is what Oswald said because he didn’t know what else to say.</p><p>“Yeah. That’s the story of my life, your turn,” Victor joked, and Oswald laughed. </p><p>“I promise you that I’m not so easy to kill,” Oswald said lightheartedly, and Victor gave him a look.</p><p>“You were lucky,” Victor said, and Oswald shrugged.</p><p>“Let’s not dwell on the past, I’m here now right? And if it will put your mind at ease, I’ll take less dangerous jobs,” Oswald said, and Victor nodded. </p><p>“Next time look out for snipers,” Oswald said playfully, and Victor chuckled.</p><p>“I was here to check up on you, but now you should get some rest,” Victor said, standing up.</p><p>Oswald pouted, “Getting rest is so boring.”</p><p>“You should do it though, if not for me, for Ed,” Victor said.</p><p>Oswald titled his head at Victor, and Victor continued, “Ed’s been fussing over you like a mother hen.”</p><p>Oswald smiled at that, and his face flushed.</p><p>“Well, I’m very lucky to have him,” Oswald said sincerely. </p><p>“Yup, I’m gonna go now, I’ll check up on you later,” Victor said, and walked over to the window.</p><p>—-</p><p>Ed went to go check on Oswald, and stopped once he heard voices. He peeked through the crack in the door to see Oswald laying on the bed; Victor sitting on the bed next to Oswald, and they both were talking.</p><p>“Let’s not dwell on the past, I’m here now right? And if it will put your mind at ease, I’ll take less dangerous jobs,” Oswald said, and Victor nodded. </p><p>“Next time look out for snipers,” Oswald joked, and Victor chuckled.</p><p>“I was here to check up on you, but now you should get some rest,” Victor said, standing up.</p><p>Oswald pouted, “Getting rest is so boring.”</p><p>“You should do it though, if not for me, for Ed,” Victor said.</p><p>Oswald titled his head at Victor, and Victor continued, “Ed’s been fussing over you like a mother hen.”</p><p>Ed flushed in embarrassment, it was true he was fussing over Oswald, he wanted to make sure he was okay. Oswald was the most important person in Ed’s life, and Ed vowed that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to Oswald ever again. </p><p>“Well, I’m very lucky to have him,” Oswald said sincerely.</p><p>Ed’s eyes widened, and he felt himself blush. It felt very nice that he was wanted, especially by Oswald. </p><p>“Yup, I’m gonna go now, I’ll check up on you later,” Victor said, and walked over to the window.</p><p>Ed chose that moment to push the door open, and walked in. </p><p>“You know you can use the door,” Ed said, as Victor perched himself on the window. </p><p>“What’s the fun in that?” Victor asked, and winked at them before climbing down, and disappearing into the night.</p><p>Ed shook his head, as he closed the window.</p><p>“Hey Eddie,” Oswald greeted, and Ed gave him a smile before heading to the door to retreat.</p><p>“Hey, come back here,” Oswald said, and Ed sighed.</p><p>“You need anything?” Ed asked, and went to stand by Oswald’s side.</p><p>Oswald gently clasped Ed’s hand, “I need you Eddie.”</p><p>Ed blushed and Oswald said, “You’ve been avoiding  me recently, I miss your company.”</p><p>Ed sat down on the bed near Oswald’s legs, still holding his hand.</p><p>“I’m here,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled.</p><p>“Ed what’s going on with you? You know I hate it to see you distressed,” Oswald said, his smile fading as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. </p><p>“I’ll work on hiding my feelings better,” Ed said, and Oswald shook his head.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant, I want to help you, please let me in,” Oswald pleaded, using his other hand to cup Ed’s face, and Ed leaned into his touch. </p><p>“I….”</p><p>‘Don’t tell him, he’ll think we’re insane,’ His alter ego said to him, and Ed sighed; trying to ignore him. </p><p>“I don’t want you to think I’m crazy,” Ed said sadly, and Oswald looked deep into his eyes. </p><p>“Never,” Oswald said, and Ed felt his blush deepen.</p><p>“I hear a voice in my head,” Ed said, and Oswald looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Like an alter ego or persona?” Oswald asked, letting the hand that was cupping Ed’s face to fall back to his side. </p><p>Ed nodded, “He’s the darker version of me, the more confident.”</p><p>“Darker?”</p><p>“He has dark impulses, like hurting people that have hurt me,” Ed explained, and Oswald nodded.</p><p>“Like your parents,” Oswald said, and Ed nodded.</p><p>“It is just a voice?” Oswald asked Ed.</p><p>Ed’s face turned into panic, "Do you think he could actually take control over me?”</p><p>Ed heard his alter ego laugh at him, and Ed clenched  his teeth. </p><p>“I’m not saying that he could, I’m just wondering if it’s just voices.” </p><p>“He hasn’t taken control over me,” Ed shuddered at the thought, and Oswald gave Ed’s hand a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“It’s just voices, it’s so overwhelming sometimes,” Ed said.</p><p>“That’s who you were talking to yesterday, when I heard you yell,” Oswald said, and Ed exhaled. </p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>“Well, I want to let you know that I don’t think you’re crazy Ed,” Oswald said softly, and Ed looked at him with hope in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re not gonna leave me?”</p><p>“I promise to never leave you,” Oswald said, and Ed let go of Oswald’s hand to engulf him into a hug.</p><p>Ed felt tears go down his face in relief as he clutched his best friend, and Oswald reciprocated the hug. </p><p>Ed let go of Oswald after a couple of seconds, and sniffled. </p><p>“I love you,” Ed blurted out, and Oswald looked at him surprised.</p><p>“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled at him.</p><p>“I love you too, Eddie,” Oswald said, and scooted over.</p><p>“Can you lay with me?” Oswald asked.</p><p>“Anything for you,” Ed said, and Oswald smiled as Ed layed next to him. </p><p>“Goodnight shortie.”</p><p>“Goodnight Ed.”</p><p>—-</p><p>Selina strolled along the streets of Gotham, it was night, and people were out and about, bustling throughout the streets. Selina noticed a woman who had just recently bought groceries, and smirked. What an easy target, she thought, as she pulled out her pocket knife. A slash to the bag was all it took, and the lady kneeled down, and started picking up her things. The lady didn’t notice when Selina swiped a bottle of milk off the floor, and tucked it in her jacket. As Selina was walking away she noticed a man who had a wallet poking out of his jacket. It’s like he’s begging me to rob him, Selina contemplated as she quickly plucked the wallet from the man, and kept walking as she tucked it in her jacket pocket.</p><p>“I think she got my wallet… Hey!”</p><p>Selina turned her head, and started running as the man chased her down the street. Selina noticed a fire escape and quickly climbed it. She kept going until she was sure she was completely alone. Selina sighed in reassurance, and climbed down the fire escape. She saw a stray cat in an alleyway, and walked towards it. </p><p>“Hey,” Selina cooed to the cat, and smiled when it stepped towards her. </p><p>Selina poured the rest of the milk she didn’t drink already out of the bottle and into a tray off the floor for the cat to drink out of.</p><p>Selina placed the bottle of milk on the ground, and jumped when she heard people’s voices headed in her direction. She quickly climbed the fire escape, and peeked down to see who had startled her. Selina sighed in relief when she realized it was just Bruce, and his parents.  She smiled once he saw him, it’s a lie to say she hasn’t grown fond of him. They have only met a couple of times at charity events, but she liked him; he was a good person. What happened next was unexpected, and was a blur for Selina. A guy dressed in black, a gun, pearls everywhere, blood staining the alleyway, and Bruce screaming in agony. Selina fled from the scene; too horrified to watch. What she regretted most of all that night was fleeing, and leaving Bruce alone to deal with his grief.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for everyone reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! It makes my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>